The Fourth's Legacy
by AvalonNakamura
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto..Received everything he ever wanted finally after many years. A family and the title of Hokage. This is the telling of how he got what he desired and my take on how his life should be. Rated M for profanity and stuffs.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fourth's Legacy**

**by: AvalonNakamura**

The atmosphere was heavy in the office of the Rokudaime Hokage.

An imposing figure sat behind the desk, his fingers templed beneath his chin. Before him stood six shinobi fresh from the academy. He looked at them with hard eyes and they fidgeted under the rigidity of his stare...

Finally a smile broke out on his face and the six relaxed.

Standing from his desk the blond Hokage came full circle around it, as four women moved away from him. With his 6'3 frame, he towered over the youngsters imposingly. Ice blue eyes softened now as he gazed upon the six and in his hand he held a bag. The whiskers on his cheeks were darker now.

He smiled a huge grin cover his face.

"I never thought I would get this honor, dattebayo..." He said as he looked at the six.

The four women then moved to stand beside him.

"Naruto-kun, It's alright they earned it." The one with long darkish purple hair spoke.

"Yeah Naru-chan! They beat everyone else!" The blond Kunoichi spoke.

"I have to agree with Blondie Naruto." Added the one with two buns in her hair, which gave her a mouse like appearance I might add.

"They proved themselves to be who they are Naruto..." The last, a soft spoken woman with long black hair said this.

"I know they did. They proved to be worthy of being Genin of Konoha. I am just proud I can do this Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan, Haku-chan."

He smiled at his four wifes.

Yes four.

Uzumaki Naruto had achieved his dream _and then some_. He brought his best friend back from the clutches of a demon. He became Hokage _and_ he got four of the most _beautiful _women in konoha to help rebuild the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan.

"Did you ever doubt them Naru-chan?" Ino murmurred as she put her arm around his shoulders rustling his long white coat lightly. "After all...They _are_ our children." She smiled looking at the children the two bright blond haired ones gave a victory size to her which she returned.

"They can do anything."

At this the Leader of the Leaf Village chuckled.

"You're right Ino-chan they _can_ do anything. And now lets get this ceremony done right...

Giving a loud cough, he spoke with authority.

"Uzumaki Yuki Step foreward!"

Upon hearing her name, a short girl stepped forward. She was the daughter of Naruto and Haku. Her hair was down to her shoulders and unkempt like her father's but it was jet black. Her eyes, full of life, were the same color as her fathers but though her cheeks bore the whisker like birthmarks they were far lighter than her father's, barely even noticeable unless you knew what to look for. She wore a outfit similar to her mothers but it was a icy blue with the Uzumaki clan swirl emblazoned on the back of it.

"Ye-yes Tousan?" she muttered in a meek voice when she stepped forward. As she did Naruto kneeled down to be eye level with her his eyes gentle and kind.

"Uzumaki Yuki. You have completed the Academy with flying Colors. I am proud to present you with the Konohagakure Hitaiate. You have made me proud, my daughter." As he said that he tied the Hitaiate to her forehead and then hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Tousan!" she finally returned her fathers smile and hugged him back with much enthusiasm. She then jumped back to her place in the line as he stood and moved to face the next of the six children.

"Uzumaki Kyoko! Step forward!"

As he said this a very soft spoken girl stepped forward. Her eyes were a pale lavender color, her hair a soft mix between blond of her father, and the purplish of her mother.

She was the daughter of Naruto and Hinata.

She wore a jacket similar to her mothers but apparently developed her fathers taste in colors. For it was a pale orange color with black markings all over it. Luckily, it was not a bright neon color. On the sleaves were the clan symbol for the Uzumaki. In contrast, she had developed her mother's soft spoken nature inheriting the Byakugan as well.

This of course came as a suprise to both Hinata and Naruto but it was a welcome one.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" she said her voice quiet and soft as he kneelt down to look her in the eyes as well.

"Uzumaki Kyoko. You passed the Academy at the top of the class. Your mother and I are proud of you for this achievement. And you passed the academy with no problems. I am _proud_to present you with this Konohagakure Hitaiate " As he said this he tied it around her neck similair in the wayhow her mother wore it when she was this young.

A happy smile all but lit her face, and she gently hugged her father the tears already welling up in her eyes. "Arigato gozaimasu Tousan..I'm... so happy."

"As am I."

Gently, she released his neck and stepped back beside her half sister with a big smile on her face as well. Next Naruto _knew_ he had to present them at the same time otherwise he would have trouble on his hands.

"Uzumaki Kai! Uzumaki Kei! Step forward!"

As he spoke this the brother and sister stepped forward.

Their hair was a light brown in color like their mothers.

These are the twins Naruto and Tenten had.

They also inherited their father's eyes and birthmarks but they were through and through their mother's children. They both were expert weapon users....

Well, at least as much as one could be at their age.

Kei, the girl wore a pink outfit similair to her mother's when she was this age. She also wore it tight and proudly after all she was the most endowed of the children so far. The Uzumaki symbol was adorned on her back as well and on her hip was a solid white katana.

Kai on the other hand wore something similar to what Tenten wore when she became a chunin. His long sleaves however were entirely black and on his hip was a jet black katana.

And also on his back was the Uzumaki clan swirl.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" they said in unison as they stood there looking at Naruto.

His eyes happy, he yet again went to his knee in front of them.

"You two have mastered a large amount of combo attacks. And in fact I heard you managed to give Neji's son a run for his money in a spar."

He quirked an eyebrow at them, secretly proud that they were following in his footsteps so very well.

"Well done."

They beamed under his praise, grinning cheerily.

"I am very proud of you two. You two have _earned _the nickname the teachers gave you in the academy. Kai You earned your nickname of Dusk stems from your choice in black clothes and style of weapons. I am proud of you. And Kei...You have earned the nickname Dawn, for your white sword and use of white weapons. I am also proud of you. I am honored to welcome you both to the Shinobi of Konohagakure. Wear these Hitaiate proudly!"

He then tied the Hitaiate to their forheads respectively.

"Hai! Otousan!" They chorused again as then resumed their places in the line of children smiles on their faces as Naruto moved to the next twins.

"Uzumaki Masami and Uzumaki Yumi! Step forward!"

As he said this the two blondes' stepped forward.

They were the twin daughters of Naruto and Ino.

They inherited their mothers looks and were clearly proud of it as they stood there.

They both wore the purple colors their mother was known for. Yumi was a bit more bold, as she had more bandages around her body than purple fabric...

But What could Naruto do?

He knew their mother was a flirt so doubtlessly they would be too. He smiled as he gazed upon them. They were identical twins except for their hair style. Yumi wore her's long and in a low ponytail, so as to keep it out of her face. Masami had her's shoulder length and pulled up in a style reminiscent of how Ino wore it now.

One their backs...

Was the Uzumaki clan symbol of course.

He looked from one to the other, then flashed his pearly whites in a grin.

"My my. I am honored to see you two here. I am proud of you two. I heard from your sensei that you two both received the title of Hottest Kunoichi in school."

Both girls giggled.

"That in itself is a _proud_ accomplishment." He stated with reverence, at least for Ino's sake. "You were even at the top of your class for genjutsu. For all this and more, I am very proud of you both."

He then went down _again_ on his knee and smiled to himself.

He knew how they would wear the Hitaiate's if they were anything like their mother and he was right. The minute he pulled out the last two headbands, the girls each stuck a leg forward.

Masami wanted hers on the right leg and Yumi had her left leg out.

"Haha. Why Am I not suprised?" A shrug, and everyone laughed. "Like Mother Like Daughter they always say." He smiled happily and gently tied each headband down onto the girl's legs. If it was at all possible, his smile _grew_ when they hugged onto him tightly, before jumping back to the line of children.

He stood and smiled as each of the mothers had tears in their eyes upon looking at them.

Slowly, he reached deep into his pocket and took out a scroll.

Breaking the seal that held it shut, he opened it and read from it quickly.

"Alright. From this day on you are all Members of the Shinobi of Konohagakure! You are going to be tested and will fight to protect the village and her people. As my late adopted grandfather said many times: The will of fire burns brightly in each one of you."

Pausing, he gave each of them a look of kindness.

"Do this village proud."

Then his tone hardened and once again he was in what the children had began to call 'lecture' mode.

"Now being a shinobi is not easy. By far it is _very_ hard and _very_ difficult. You will be tested time and again, to your limits and beyond. Therefore, I have _personally_ selected your instructors."

He now looked further down the parchment until he found the list.

"The first team: Uzumaki Yuki! Uzumaki Masami and Uzumaki Yumi! Your jonnin sensei will be Mitarashi Anko! The other team shall be: Uzumaki Kei, Uzumaki Kai and Uzumaki Kyoko! Your jonnin sensei will be...

He paused, then gave Hinata a glance.

"Well... Hinata-chan was worried about this but...It shall be Hyuuga Neji!"

A few eager gasps from the kids now, but he drowned them out with his deep voice.

"Learn...Grow and become even stronger under these sensei! I am proud to call you my children and am proud of each of you!" With a swift movement, he closed the scroll and pocketed it.

"Dismissed!"

In the blink of an eye, the children disappeared, each eager for the arrival of their sensei.

Once the door was closed, only then did he slump lightly sighing lightly as he did so.

Silently, he went back to his desk.

The girls each hugged onto him, worried.

"What's wrong Naruto...They passed." Haku asked this, her brown eyes reflecting her own worry.

"I had a hard time choosing their sensei's, Haku-chan...Sasuke and Sakura both volunteered. As did Kiba and even Shino...But I chose Neji and Anko cause I know they wouldn't pull any punches with them. They'll force them to grow stronger, but...

Now he looked to be worried.

"I just hope I chose the right thing...."

The girls each hugged him and said as one:

"You did Naruto. They will grow strong."

--

The children by now were in the academy watching the clock. It was _rare_ where their father's speachs wouldn't take four hours. It was a welcome respite Yuki was sitting there brushing Masami's hair. This was a favorite past time for her. She enjoyed brushing and taking care of the other girl's hair....

She just never really took care of _hers_.

"So...What do you guys know about the senseis?" This was said by Yumi

"Ummm...Well Neji-ojisan is a master of the Byakugan and he has the Jyuken completely mastered. I heard from otousan that Neji-ojisan use to be caught up in destiny. But now he's a nice man. Anko-sensei...

A brief shudder.

Well...She is supposed to be insane...At least...Thats what Ino-okaasan said?" this was spoken by the lavender eyed Kyoko.

"Insane huh? Your wrong there. She isnt insane Kyoko-chan. She is down right nuts..." This came from Masami who all but _purred_ as her little half sister brushed her hair.

"Ha! You guys are weak if your afraid of rumors. She isnt that bad." Kai said this as he was leaning against the wall he hated being the only boy in this family.

Stupid girl talk.

"She is far worse than those rumors brother. She once licked otousan's blood off a kunai! Okaasan told me that." This came from Kei as she was sharpening her katana her eyes happy.

"Your all very noisy in here..." a soft male voice came from the door way as a man with long black hair and a loose fitting robe entered the room. His pale lavender eyes gave away who he was and the children snapped to attention. Hyuuga Neji was not one to be lazy in front of. He looked them over and a small smirk played on his lips.

"Uzumaki Kei, Uzumaki Kai and Uzumaki Kyoko! Your with me. I won't go easy on you just cause you my Neices and Nephews. And Kyoko. I will make sure you learn how to use your Byagukan properly." His tone all but said their would be no arguments. He then turned and began to walk out the door. "Meet at Training ground Ten in 30 minutes. It is time for us to get to know each other better."

He then dissapeared out of the door a smile still on his face. As he left the three new genin nodded and started to leave before stopping and hugging their siblings.

They then left to head to training ground ten.

Not a second after they had left...

Thewindow shattered and in came a bundled piece of cloth before it expanded and showed itself to be a sign that said enter Mitarashi Anko.

Standing in front of the sign was said Kunoichi in her fish net goodness. She smirked upon seeing her pupils.

"My my...I got Naru-chan's three children as my pupils! I wonder...Does your blood taste as good as his?" She snickered evilly as thee three girls paled slightly they heard this woman was nuts but this was a whole different level. "Well...Let's get to know each other. Meet at Odango's R' Us in 30 minutes!"

She then disappeared in a poof of smoke as Yumi, Masami and Yuki looked at each other in horror and began to head towards said restaurant.

They knew this wouldn't be fun nor easy they were terrified that this woman was going to eat them!

**TO BE CONTINUED!.... DUN DUN DUN!**

**A/N:**

**Well guys this is the beginning I hope you like it. It is just to introduce Naruto's children. The Next few chapters will be how Naruto got the four wives and his children. I just wanted to get the introductions out of the way. Leave me a review and tell me what ya think. Much thanks to NeonZangetsu for beta reading this and fixing my tons of Grammtical Errors. Oh and helping me come up with some ideas for it. Much love to ya bro. Stay tuned for chapter two. Oh and read Neonzangatsu's Fics Or I will Rasen-shuriken your ass to the moon! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fourths Legacy**

**Chapter 2**

**By: AvalonNakamura**

**A/N: Here it is: Chapter 2 of 'The Legacy Continues'. These next few chapters are flash backs of how Naruto got the girls he has and his advancement in the Ninja world. This also was Beta read and corrected by Neonzangetsu and King Hawke, and again, much thanks to them. Ohh, I forgot this in the first part, but I don't own anything of Naruto; if I did, specific Ninjas wouldn't be shafted. Well, Read and Enjoy and Please leave good reviews.**

–

Flashback no Jutsu!

–

It was misty like it had been for the past week on this bridge. Naruto and the others knew they would be facing Zabuza again. They were always on guard as the bridge continued to be built. Sakura sighed to herself. She hated this mist; it was _murder_ on her hair and skin but she was standing guard over the bridge. Sasuke was over by the bridge builder Tazuna and Kakashi-sensei was reading his book even in this bloody mist!

"Mou! Where is Naruto! He is supposed to be here also!" She grumbled when she didn't see him anywhere.

"He's sleeping."

"Sleeping?!" She all but screeched. "How can he sleep at a time like this?!"

"He was doing a lot of training and overworked his chakra, so he is resting today. He said he will be here as soon as he finishes resting." Kakashi spoke as he looked up from his book, his eye forming a half moon smile.

"The Dobe...He always tries but he will always be dead last." Sasuke spoke this as he grunted, leaning against a set of boxes.

Sighing lightly, Kakashi looked at his pupils. He shook his head sadly as Sakura nodded in agreement with Sasuke. He couldn't believe he had these as his pupils. They refused to work together and support each other. But he couldn't complain too much. After all, they did manage to barely pass the bell test....

--

Snoring lightly in the nearby field, Naruto continued to recover from his training.

He was exhausted.

He woke up and yawned lightly before he stood and began to walk towards Inari's and Tsunami's house, His stomach growled quietly as he began his trek, only to stop when he noticed a cut up boar and trees leading the way he was heading. His eyes widened as he got worried and he took off in a quick run towards the house. He knew something happened and he wasn't going to let them do something to Inari and Tsunami.

He arrived just in time to stop two men from slicing Inari up. He smirked as he landed nearby, holding Inari in his arms as a log landed on the ground in three pieces.

"You did good, Inari. A hero always waits till the very end to show up."

As he smiled, two of his Kage Bushins proceeded to easily knock out the two thugs. He rubbed Inari's head with a widening smile. "You did Good, Inari. You were very brave. I am sorry I called you a sissy."

As Naruto said this, the little child started to cry hard and wipe at his eyes furiously. "I swore I wouldn't cry anymore! That I wouldn't be a sissy!"

"Baka!" Naruto said as he smiled at the boy. "It's alright to cry when you're happy."

Inari became to cry hard as Tsunami quickly hugged him. "If they attacked us, Naruto, they will be attacking the bridge also!"

Naruto went wide eyed and nodded and then took off. "You're right, Tsunami-san! Damn it!"

At the Bridge, the battle had begun standing in the dense fog. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi faced down the ones called Zabuza and Haku. Sakura took up the position to guard Tazuna and Sasuke looked at Kakashi.

"I'll take the other one, Kakashi-sensei. You handle Zabuza."

"You will handle me?" the soft voice of Haku came out when she heard Sasuke was going to be her opponent. She smirked beneath her mask and took off at high speeds towards them. Sasuke easily met her in a clash of steel. He struggled against the senbon of the girl. He still couldn't believe how strong this person was.

"HAHAHA! Your student is stupid, Kakashi. Haku is even _stronger_ than me when she gets started." A nonchalant shrug. "I guess we should begin our own battle.... Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

Zabuza called out the jutsu name and the entire battle field was covered in an even denser fog.

Sasuke had his hands full dodging Senbon and fighting with the girl. She was fast—very fast. All the jutsus he would throw at her meant nothing.

"Sensatsu Suisho!" Haku called out as Sasuke had to dodge literally hundreds of icy needles. He was doing fine until a few caught his legs.

"I am sorry...But I have to kill you..." she spoke as she watched him.

Zabuza was laughing darkly as he slashed at Kakashi again and again. The copy nin grunted as he barely dodged the blade. He knew he had to find a way to beat him. He grunted deeply as he couldn't avoid the one slash that caught his chest. He knew he had to take that hit or else Sakura and Tazuna would have been split in half.

"I am sorry about this..." Haku began to go through her hand seals. "Makyo Hyosho!" she stated softly as the sound of ice forming could be heard as mirrors of ice started to form all around Sasuke. When Zabuza felt the spike in the chakra, he started laughing again.

"Well, it looks like Haku isn't holding back anymore. Like I said, Kakashi. She is stronger than me when she uses this jutsu. That boy is dead. Everyone who she uses this technique on dies."

Kakashi turned his Sharingan eye towards where the chakra was and could feel the spike in chakra himself. He knew he had to stop Zabuza fast to be able to help Sasuke.

Then a voice could be heard. "Sorry I am late, guys! But the Hero always arrives last!"

At that, the silhouette of Naruto could barely be made out in the fog as Sasuke looked up from inside the mirrors. He was panting softly but inside he felt a bit easier. He knew Naruto would at least help somewhat in turning the tables around. Until... "Sasuke are you alright?"

He was right next to Sasuke inside the mirrors, not even bothering to care about them. He was looking Sasuke over the numerous. The senbon in his body made him look like an Emo cactus in Naruto's mind, but he wasn't going to say that out loud right now.

"BAKA! You could have stopped her Jutsu from outside!" Sasuke screamed at Naruto as he slowly got to his feet. "Now we are both trapped in here."

Glaring at Sasuke, Naruto wanted to smack him in the head. How was he suppose to know the jutsu was only broken outside the dome! "SHUT UP, TEME!"

A soft giggle could be heard from the mirrors as Haku's form appeared in each one.

"I didn't want to kill you both. But I have no choice...."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Naruto shouted and ran towards one of the mirrors only to be impaled with about 25 senbon. He grunted in pain and stumbled back a pace as Sasuke watched on.

_'Think, Sasuke! Concentrate! Focus on the jutsu and see though it!'_ When the next volley of Senbon came, Sasuke _somehow_ dodged it. As he did, Haku caught a glimpse of his eyes.

They were red with tomoe in them.

_'Impossible! Sharingan?'_

Sasuke spun away from the next barrage, lashing out with his wrist-

Haku winced in pain as a solitary needle struc her left, the arm that had thrown the deadly senbon.

Immediately, she pulled back into the mirror.

_That boy has an advanced blood line as well? I have to end this now.'_

By this point, Sasuke was dodging roughly half of her attacks.

But not all.

_'This jutsu of mine takes a lot of chakra. He just awakened it. He can only use it partially, meaning he can't dodge them all. He can't protect the other!'_

She turned and sent the next volley towards Naruto.

Sasuke _barely_ saw it and moved just in time.

"NARUTO!!!!" he screamed as he moved in front of Naruto just in time.

The senbon pierced his neck.

Naruto raised his eyes up to see Sasuke standing there. "

"W-Why did you protect me?! I didn't ask you to save me! YOU IDIOT!"

"Sh....ut up...My...body moved on its....own...I don't know....why I saved you..." He fell down into Naruto's lap gasping lightly.

"My...brother...I swore I wouldn't die....until I killed him....Please...don't die also...Naru...to"

As Sasuke said that his eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

"SASUKE!!!!!!"

Haku watched on a little sad.

"Is this the first time you saw a friend die? He is a Shinobi who deserves respect..."

"I'll kill you!" Naruto raised his eyes to look at Haku and they had taken on a dark red hue and become slitted pupils. As red chakra started to pour out of his body, the Mirrors began to crack.

Kakashi turned his eyes towards the spike in chakra.

"Impossible! Did the seal break? No...It isn't broken yet. But I have to stop him before it does!"

He took out a scroll and wiped his blood on it twirling it around him a few times. "Zabuza! It is safe to say that neither of us have the time to waste, so let's finish this now!"

Haku was now beside herself; she couldn't understand where this chakra was coming from. It was dark and evil. It felt like it wanted to do way more to her than just harm her. It was also a bit arousing to her. She never once faced something so powerful this chakra was stronger than Zabuza-san's. This boy...was so powerful. "What strength..."

She then gasped as she threw senbon and he merely deflected them with his chakra. She then moved quickly from the mirror but he smashed them with ease coming at him from straight, from above, only to have him back flip out of the way as she slammed into the ground. She tried to move into a mirror but was unable to when Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"Incredible!" She held up her free hand to try and push back his chakra and ki only to falter as her mirrors began to crack more.

"I...Can't hold him back!"

It was then she saw his fist coming and couldn't dodge it as he slammed into her mask hard. She was sent flying through her mirrors, only to shatter all of them as she slid on the ground, her mask shattering when she stopped at Zabuza's feet.

"Haku...What?" Zabuza asked when he dispelled the fog to see Naruto standing there with his body covered in the red chakra. His eyes widened until he noticed a rain of arrows. He dodged them as did Kakashi while a clapping could be heard.

"My my...the demon of the mist was no match for Children and a scarecrow?" the voice of Gato could be heard as he walked out of the giant mass of men, clapping his hands as they moved up to where Haku lay unconscious on the ground.

"Looks like they are breaking my contract....Looks like I don't have to fight you anymore, Kakashi..."

Kakashi nodded and pulled down his head band and watched the fat man smirking at the unconscious Haku before smacking her face with his cane and then placing the cane between her legs and smirking.

"You bastard! What are you doing to her?" Zabuza growled as Gato did that.

"I think she will make an excellent sex slave, Zabuza…I am gonna take her from you as payment for your failure." he said as he slide the cane up to press right in between her legs. As he did that, an immense killing intent shot up in Zabuza until a stronger one was felt from Naruto.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL! DON'T TOUCH HER!!!" This was roared by Naruto as Sakura stared in disbelieve at the killing intent coming off of Naruto.

"She is my ally, boy. Don't interfere!"

"ALLY? SHE WANTED TO FIGHT TO THE DEATH FOR YOU!!! SHE TRULY CARES!!! IF YOUR HER FRIEND OR FATHER THEN PROTECT HER!! COME WITH US!!! KONOHA WILL HELP YOU!"

"Boy...Shut up...Konoha wouldn't take us in..."

"Actually, Zabuza...The Hokage would give you shelter till you paid for your crimes. Since you are not our enemy, you could even join us..." Kakashi spoke that but before Zabuza could answer a soft moan came from Haku and that was all it took.

"If Konoha can help...Then save her now...She is like a daughter to me, Kakashi...Don't let that bastard dirty her!"

Kakashi nodded and went to move but couldn't before a roar was heard. "I WILL KILL THEM ALL!" This came from Naruto as he shot towards the group of men and slashed at them, knocking ten of them into the water. Zabuza and Kakashi took this as their cue, rocketed forward, and dispatched the other thugs quickly. Gato stared in disbelieve as Zabuza, now covered in blood, walked up to him. Naruto stayed near Haku, his red chakra finally subsiding as Kakashi stood next to him.

"You did well, Naruto...Don't look away...This is the end of a dirty man who bought this ticket to hell by assaulting a young girl in front of her father..."

Removing his bandages and grinning psychotically, Zabuza walked slowly up to Gato, towering over the man with his hand resting on the hilt of the Head Clever. He leaned forward to face Gato to his face.

"So I am not a demon? You think it is alright for you to threaten me? To do something unspeakable to Haku? I will send you to hell, Gato."

Gato began to stutter. "Wa-wa-wait! I wasn't going to! I swear!"

"Too late you little pig bastard..." Zabuza grinned madly and brought the sword down, slicing the fat man's head clean off. The man falls from the bridge and lands in the water. Zabuza places his sword on his back and turns to Kakashi and Naruto. "Can you give your words that you will not turn on us?"

"We can, Zabuza. The Hokage would welcome powerful allies like you and this young girl you called Haku." Kakashi said with a half moon smile in his eye.

As he said this though, Sakura was bawling her eyes out at Sasuke's body, only to have him mutter. "Your noisy..." He slowly moved up when she helped him realizing he was alive.

"He...is alright..." Zabuza said before shaking his head and looking towards the still out cold Haku. "You're still too soft, Haku."

As he said this, Naruto looked at Zabuza and then to Sasuke, only to have Sasuke raise his hand showing he was alright. At this point, Naruto passed out, landing on top of Haku, his chakra drained.

"Hehehe…That boy is a fast worker...He already is sleeping on her," Zabuza chuckled as he looked at the boy who single handedly managed to break Haku's jutsu and give them the chance they needed. "We should rest, Kakashi. If we are going to Konoha, I want to be rested incase something else happens."

Kakashi nodded as he walked over to pick up Naruto.

"We can rest in town. Now that you are no longer an enemy, we can relax and all that. Don't be insulted, but I will watch you."

"No, Kakashi," Zabuza walked over and picked up Haku. She slowly opened her eyes. She saw that she was alive as was Zabuza and a small smile played on her lips. "We will rest outside of the town. When you're on the road out, we will join up."

"Wha...join up, Zabuza-sama?"

"Yes, Haku. Kakashi and Naruto said we can go to Konoha. We don't have to run anymore."

She let out a small smile before closing her eyes. "That's...good..." She fell asleep in Zabuza's arms. He smiles and nods to Kakashi, only to jump away quickly.

_'I think those two will be good for him. After all, if the Hokage allows it, they will become Naruto's guardians. They would protect him completely from the hatred…'_ Kakashi let his thoughts roam as he turned and headed back to the village of wave with Naruto in his arms and Sakura helping Sasuke behind them.

–

Two Weeks Later

–

Naruto and the others left the village after watching Inari cry and ask him to visit. He felt better. As he continued their walk back to Konoha, he wondered what Kakashi-sensei meant by they would be having a few more joining them on the way back.

A rustling of leafs soon gave away what he meant and Zabuza and Haku landed in front of them. Haku was wearing a kimono and bandages on her and Zabuza had replaced his face bandages. "I told you would meet here, Kakashi. Does the offer still stand? Are we welcome to come with you to Konoha?"

Kakashi eye smiled towards them. "Of course, Zabuza-san. After all, Konoha shinobi don't go back on their word."

Zabuza nodded and looked at Haku who was blushing lightly and looking at Naruto as they both moved to walk with the group. Kakashi hung back as did Zabuza to allow the four young ones to move ahead.

"Zabuza, if you prove yourself, the Hokage may ask you to become Naruto's guardian so that he has someone there to protect him and be there for him. If he does, I will hold you responsible if any harm comes to him."

"If that does come to pass, Kakashi, I will treat him like a son. He would not have any harm come to him ever under my watch."

"Good. After all, I think Naruto might be a bit taken with that Haku girl of yours."

"Heh. Haku asked about him when she came to. She was happy to know Naruto saved her from becoming a slave to Gato...She wants to get to know him better. She needs this and I won't stop it. She needs to get it out of her head that she is a tool and realize she is a person."

Kakashi nodded and then looked up as the shinobi laughed at something and realized that Naruto said something that got all three of them to chuckle. "They both need it..." he smiled as he pulled out his book and continued the walk towards Konoha.

"I just hope Naruto doesn't do something stupid and make her into another Sakura..."

At this Zabuza laughed and Kakashi laughed also enjoying the small chuckle.

**__**

**TO BE CONTINUED!... DUN DUN DUN**

–

**A/N #2: Well, this was a long one. Sorry about the crappy cliff hanger. I will have the next chapter go more in depth how Haku's feelings expand and introduce how Naruto got girl #2. But Girl #2 is a secret so nya nya! Again much respect and love to my bro Neonzangetsu and King Hawke for betaing this and fixing my errors. And To all those who despise what Kishimoto is doing killing off all the good chars. Leave me a review and let me know about it! Also leave me reviews on your thoughts on how this story is going for you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fourths Legacy**

**Chapter 3**

**By: AvalonNakamura**

**A/N: Well guys here is Chapter 3 I am sorry it took a bit my muse was playing stepmania. ~glares at her~ Well I am back though. And I hope you guys like this chapter. I decided to change the title of the story. This was brought about by the fact that it is really about how he got what he wanted. So enjoy.**

The walk back to Konoha was rather pleasant. At least, it was to the cycloptic Jonin. He merely had to deal with Zabuza's questions pertaining to the village and the weird looks he was given when he told Zabuza that most Jonins in the village were happy to teach the new generation.

"I still don't get it, Kakashi...the idea of Jonin constantly teaching instead of going on a mission."

At this, Kakashi looked up from his book and observed Zabuza's face. "It is quite normal, Zabuza. Unlike Kirigakure, we in Konoha strive to protect the children and help them become even stronger."

Zabuza seemed to think a bit and then nodded. "I just pray that I am not stuck being someone's stupid Sensei. Raising Haku was tough enough. Mainly when she hit 13. God...I had to find someone to explain a situation to her. That was embarrassing..."

Zabuza backed up and he managed to barely block the senbon as a blushing Haku glared at him. "Zabuza-sama! Why would you mention that!"

Zabuza narrowed his eyes towards the girl. "I am not your master, Haku. I am your friend. You will not call me Sama again. And I merely was engaged in talking with our new allies."

At his harsh tone, Haku wilted in her rage a bit, only to huff and turn back to the Genin at which Sakura spoke up. "Even if you are just talking, Zabuza-san., you shouldn't mention a girl's personal issues."

At this, even Sasuke and Naruto nodded. Haku looked relieved that they were siding with her on this issue. She then looked at Naruto and blushed lightly when she saw his face was pink. He must have been thinking about what Zabuza-san said.

"Umm, Naruto-san? May I ask...why didn't you kill me when we were fighting?"

He looked at her and then began to think a bit. He stopped and looked up to the sky before turning and looking straight at her.

"Honestly, I didn't want to hurt you and I knew you really didn't want to hurt us either. I didn't sense any hatred in your attacks. Not like I felt from others."

At those words, Haku looked down lightly before she looked back at Zabuza, only to see him smiling and laughing lightly with Kakashi.

"I don't like to hurt anyone."

At this Zabuza finally spoke up. "You're soft, Haku, but that is what makes you who you are. I am glad I never could change you from that."

Haku blushed lightly under that phrase and continued to walk along with Sasuke and Sakura and Naruto only to whitness the one thing she never expected.

"Dobe, fight me."

"What was that, Teme?"

Haku stopped as did Sakura as Kakashi sighed lightly as Zabuza watched on in amusement. The two looked ready to fight and he always did enjoy seeing two ninjas fighting.

"Mou! Stop it, you two! Sasuke-kun! Naruto! We don't have time right now. Besides! Sasuke-kun, why would you want to fight Naruto?"

The Pinkette looked between the two boys and then was startled as Haku lightly placed one of her hands on her shoulder.

"Let them go. They want to see who is stronger. It is eating at them both now."

Sakura turned and looked at Haku, her eyes flaming.

"It is easy to see Sasuke-kun is stronger. Why do they have to fight?!"

"Cause they don't know, Sakura." This was spoken by the cyclopean ninja.

Needless to say, Sakura was confused by Kakashi. He stopped beside the two girls as Zabuza stood behind them. Zabuza looked between the two boys and smirked behind his bandages.

"The orange one is stronger..." Haku nodded when Zabuza said this, only to have Sakura go a bit wide eyed.

"What are you talking about? Naruto isn't stronger than Sasuke!"

Kakashi looked at her his eye hard as he spoke. "It was Naruto who killed half of the men there, Sakura. You felt it yourself. The strength and power Naruto possesses; it is driving Sasuke mad that Naruto has gotten this strong. But you're right. We don't have the time for this."

At that, Kakashi walked over to the two boys who looked to be ready to attack each other and he stepped in between them both.

"Knock it off, both of you. If you want to see who is better, wait till we get back to Konoha and then you can settle it in a spar. Do you both hear me?"

At this, Sasuke glared hard at Kakashi only to grunt and turn and begin walking towards the village again as Naruto just looked at the ground. And he turned to Kakashi. "Don't stop us, Kakashi-sensei!"

He then started walking towards the village his hands in his pockets. "Are they always like that, Sharingan Kakashi?"

"Yes they are, Zabuza. Naruto seeks to be recognized as Sasuke's equal, and Sasuke seeks to be the best and refuses to acknowledge anyone. That causes this to always happen."

Zabuza looks towards the boys and then looks back to Haku who has a look of worry on her face.

"Kakashi...What would you say if I offered to train Naruto? That will keep the two of them from fighting a lot."

Kakashi nodded slightly and continued walking as the two girls moved fast to catch up to the guys.

"I agree to it on one condition. You prove yourself worthy to the Hokage. It is his decision, not mine."

The group continued towards Konoha in relative silence. They walked only sounds being occasional talking among Haku, Sakura, and Naruto. They approached the gates of Konoha; the two Chunin guards moved to stand in the way. "State your business!"

"Team 7 returning from a C rank mission turned A Rank. We also have Ninjas seeking Refuge."

As the scared ninja moved aside to let the group pass he spoke quickly, "Report to the Hokage immediately."

Kakashi nodded as they began to walk through the village Zabuza and Haku continued to move their eyes all around as they saw the glares a certain Ninja was getting as they walked through the village.

'Why…do they glare at Naruto with such hate? I have never seen a Village openly hate a ninja.' As Haku let her thoughts wander, she watched as one villager pointed towards Naruto and gave a look of disgust as they were talking with another villager. Soon they reached the Hokage tower and began to climb the tower. A few Anbu started to follow them silently, curious as to why two ninja from the bingo book where here. As they reached the doors to the Hokage's chambers, the two Anbu guards looked a bit wary but proceeded to open the doors and allow the three Genin and the three Jonin entrance the chambers.

"Welcome back, Kakashi. I have heard your mission was upgraded to an A Rank. Would you care to explain why?"

As the old man continued to stamp his papers Kakashi nodded. "We originally thought it was only an escort mission. It turned out that we had high level ninjas to deal with. And keep him safe. They were hired by a local crime boss. We completed the mission though easily, Hokage-sama."

As the Hokage stamped the last page, he looked up at Kakashi, his eyes hard.

"And will you explain why you decided to bring two renegade Ninja here?"

At those words Zabuza and Haku looked to be ready to bolt if they needed to.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. They have requested refuge with Konohagakure and have asked to join our Ninja ranks. They seek to become allies of Konoha."

As the Hokage sat there he looked at the two rouge Ninja and sighed a bit.

"It would risk a war with kirigakure if I accept them both. I could accept the one you call Haku with no problem, Kakashi."

At this Zabuza and Haku both crouched to get ready to bust through the window to get away.

"However! If your report was changed, Kakashi...to make it so you killed them, then we would have no problem in allowing them both in our ranks."

At this, Kakashi smiled slightly towards the Hokage. "But of course, Hokage-sama. I forgot to mention that I killed them. I will change my report right away."

As Kakashi took the scroll and proceeded to alter the report to make it so that he killed them both. The Hokage took out two Konoha head bands and placed them down as he looked up at Zabuza.

"Demon of the Mist, you are to cut all ties with Kirigakure. You are to swear your Loyalty to Konoha. Do you understand?"

Zabuza nodded as he looked at the Hokage. "Yes, Hokage-sama, I do."

The Hokage nodded; he spoke again as he lit his pipe, "However, since you attacked Konoha Shinobi, you will be punished. I sentence you to a week in jail. And your first 200 missions will have docked pay as a fine. Now...For this young lady, what would you rank her at Kakashi?"

As Kakashi finished up the report he looked up. "I did not fight with her, Hokage-sama, but Sasuke and Naruto did. They would have a better idea of her skills."

As the Hokage turned his eyes to the two Genin, Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and then sighed at the same time. Sasuke spoke up first, "She easily beat me and my newly awakened Sharingan. She is easily a Jonin."

Naruto nodded lightly. "She is very, very strong. I would say she is at least ANBU or Special Jonin."

Nodding lightly the Hokage looked at the girl. "We will meet the difference. Haku, you will be a Special Jonin of Konohagakure. Zabuza, you shall be a Jonin."

As they both nodded Zabuza turned as two Anbu landed nearby.

"Please follow us Zabuza-san! We will escort you to the jail."

Zabuza nodded as the female with the cat mask placed a pair of handcuffs on the man and began to lead him out with his new head band hanging out of his pocket. Haku gently took the other one and tied it around her forehead. She looked at the Hokage waiting for any orders.

"Well...Since you and Zabuza both will need a place...I guess..."

He took out a scroll and read it lightly. "Haku...Naruto. I wish you to move in together. As well as Zabuza. You are all alone in this village, as sad as it is. I offer you all a place to live. The place is in the nicer area of the village. It is an old large house. I give it to you, Naruto. Consider it a gift." The Hokage offered the scroll to Naruto. "For now, Naruto, your mission is to rest up and get used to your new home. Same for you too, Haku. The rest of Team 7 has this week off. Dismissed!"

As Sakura and the others left, Naruto looked at the scroll and smiled before grabbing Haku's hand. She began to blush lightly as he started dragging her towards the new home.

"Come on, Haku-chan! Let's go see our new home! Though I wouldn't be surprised if you moved out. Most people don't want me living near them, let alone with them." he said as he dragged her towards the new home.

As they reached the modest sized home Haku and Naruto both stared in awe of the building. It was old, but it looked to be clean save for a small bit of dust on the windows.

"We…We're home. "

Naruto said as he unlocked the door and stepped in.

**To Be Continued....**

**A/N #2: Hey all sorry about the lameness of this chapter. I decided to make it a longer series than I originally planned. So I plan on making it more detailed as best I can. Lots of thanks to King Hawke for betaing this bad boy. And lots of love to my readers who are putting up with my crappy writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Fourths Legacy

Chapter 4

By AvalonNakamura

A/N: Hey all. It's me Avalon Nakamura. Sorry it took me a bit. I think I keep my one fan waiting. :P Well anyway this is Chapter four. I look forward to hearing what you guys think about it. It is going to delve a bit into Naruto's new home and new family. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy. Oh and thanks to KingHawke for betaing this. And thanks to Neonzangetsu also for reading this and helping hawke push me to get this chapter wrote. Anyway also like always! I don't own any of the naruto characters. I only own my OC's which appeared in chapter one. Well Enjoy!

The house was enormous. It was three stories high and appeared to hold at least twelve rooms. Naruto never saw a house like this, let alone allowed in one. He smiled as he looked behind him to see the Sandaime standing there holding a small key which he used to unlock the door.

"Naruto...this is your home now. I am making it so that Haku and Zabuza are under your watch. You are to observe their behavior. Not because I do not trust your and Kakashi's judgments, but because this way the council cannot interfere."

Naruto grinned as Haku was kneeling nearby looking at a bright blue flower she lightly reached out and touched the flowers petals and smiled at the soft feel of them. The Sandaime walked over, signaling for Naruto to wait there.

"That is a flower called a sapphire tear. They were the favorite of the Yondaime. He used to grow them in a garden he had in the Hokage tower. Do you like them?" As the Sandaime spoke, Haku jumped lightly as she spun from the flower and quickly bowed in front of the Hokage, earning a deep chuckle from the old man. "Now, now, there is no need to be so formal, Haku-san. I am merely talking with you."

Haku blushed lightly and rose from her bow. She looked over her shoulder at the four flowers sitting lightly in the ground. "They are beautiful, Hokage-sama. Their petals are very soft. And they have a pretty fragrance..."

"They were used by the Yamanaka flower shop to make a perfuse and a skin lotion for a while until the Yondaime started growing them for the graves of the fallen shinobi of our village. If you would like, I will arrange to have a garden planted with them for you as a welcome to our village."

She turned a light pink when he offered to have a garden arranged. And then she lowered her head. "A flower for the dead? I would like to grow them to honor the dead of everyone, if that will be allowed, Hokage-sama."

The old man smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder and nodded. "I would be honored, Haku-san, if you grew them to be used as a grave flower. I will see to it that you are given the seeds. I am sure you would like to grow them without my help."

Haku smiled lightly at the Hokage and nodded as she and the Hokage moved over to the door. The Hokage opened the door, letting the two into the home that was now theirs as well as Zabuza's.

"I will let you two explore your new home. Sadly, I have a ton of paper work I still need to finish up. Zabuza will only be in the jail for three days, Naruto. I hope you are not going to do anything wrong." The Hokage left the innuendo hang in the air as he turned and left the house, placing the key in Naruto's hand.

"OYAJI! You pervert! I wouldn't be like Kakashi-sensei or Hidden Closet pervert!"

Chuckling slightly, the Hokage left the house, leaving a bright pink Haku and a grumbling Naruto. Glaring at the retreating back of the Hokage, Naruto closed the door to the house and looked around the entrance area.

"Well, Haku-chan, shall we look around the house?"

She nodded untrusting of her own voice right now as they began their exploration of their new home they would be sharing with Zabuza. The entrance wasn't much. It was a simple little room where they could leave their shoes and coats and they left their shoes there. After the entrance was the living room. It was very big. Naruto couldn't even touch the ceiling. The room was warm in color, a nice reddish brown of wood on the floor and the same on the walls. Looking around, Haku saw what had to be the most comfortable looking couch she ever laid eyes on. Also, a tv sat in the corner. The walls had no other decorations on them. They then moved on to the dining room, which was big but not as big as the living room. It had a single table with six chairs and a vase in the center of it. They moved on to the kitchen when Naruto's jaw hit the ground. The kitchen was beautiful. It was a beautiful blue tile with a Konoha leaf etched into each tile. As they moved to the stairs, they saw the back porch and smiled. It had a view of a small personal lake which Haku could use for her own training. As they went up the stairs further, they stopped by a bath room and looked in it. It was huge! It had white marble all around it and a huge tub and shower in the corner. Naruto smiled and nodded when Haku asked if this was her bathroom since it had the stuff a girl needed. They then moved on and found the second bathroom which was also large but it had a more spacious shower than a tub and Naruto stated this would be his and Zabuza's bathroom. As they looked, they found the laundry room right next to the next set of stairs. Smiling, Naruto was happy to see he would have a washer and a dryer. That meant he could clean more of his clothes. They then ventured upstairs and smiled, seeing three bedrooms. Naruto insisted as they stood there that Haku take the largest of the three bedrooms. She finally relented when Naruto brought up that even Zabuza would want her to have it. After they finished looking through the rooms, they returned to the living room and sat on the couch.

"So, Naruto-kun, from here on, we are living together. I hope you accept me and Zabuza-san as your friends. I look forward to living with you and Zabuza-san. I will warn you now, Naruto-kun...Zabuza-san is not a morning person."

Naruto laughed lightly. "Trust me, Haku-chan. I had to deal with waking up Sakura-chan on our mission and she would throw things and try to kill me after I woke her."

Haku giggled at that and then she reached into her pouch and frowned lightly. She took out her senbon and a sad look passed over her face. They were bent and damaged. "Naruto-kun....Is there a weapon shop here in Konohagakure? My senbon are destroyed. I need them repaired or I need to replace them."

Naruto blinked and thought for a little bit before he stood and paced the living room a bit. He smiled. "Yeah, there is. I was thinking about how to get there. It is run by a kunoichi here. Her name is Tenten. Her family's store is the best around and I know she would be happy to help you, Haku-chan!"

Smiling, Haku stood up and followed Naruto as he got his shoes back on and he smirked as he looked at Haku before he watched her slip her sandals on and then follow him. Naruto locked the door.

"While we are out, Haku-chan, let me take you to Icharaku ramen. It is the best food in all of Konoha!"

Haku blinked; she had never eaten ramen. But the way Naruto described it, it sounded good and she decided that she would trust Naruto and enjoy eating with him. As they passed the store, Naruto opened the curtain. "Hey, oyaji!"

The Ramen owner smiled seeing his best customer entering the little shop as his daughter Ayame smiled seeing Naruto and the black haired girl.

"Hello, Naruto! Who is this lovely girl?" the older man greeted with a smile while Haku blushed being called lovely. This was so new to her, people who didn't want to harm her and actually praised her. It felt nice, to say the least.

"This is Haku-chan! She is a new Special Jonin of Konoha. She just joined us today."

"Oh, she is very lucky then to have you to escort her around town to get her acquainted with Konoha." This was said by Ayame as Naruto scratched the back on his head. He didn't think he was special.

"Nah, I am not that great. I just know all the nice areas. Oh, Oyaji! Three bowls of Shark fin Ramen!"

The man nods and looks to the girl his smile soft and warming. "What will you have, miss?"

Haku looked around and couldn't quite figure it out till she seen the one word she did like. She was a fan of it ever since Zabuza managed to get enough money for them to buy some of it the one time and she fell in love with it. Her favorite food was Pork.

"Ano...I will have the Miso Pork Ramen."

She smiled lightly; she always loved miso pork!

"Of course! One bowl or more?"

"One bowl, please."

He smiled and nodded and began working on making the noodles as his daughter went about her work chopping the veggies and meat and cooking up the meat.

Soon the food was placed before them and Naruto quickly began to eat downing one bowl in almost record time. Haku gently started to eat her only to eep when she bit the meat and burned herself a little.

"ITAI! Hot!"

She yelped, drinking some of the water that was sitting there. Naruto quickly moved to look at her.

"Are you alright, Haku-chan?! I forgot to warn you. The Ramen here is always hot and fresh. I hope you're alright!"

She blushed lightly when she saw how close he was and she nodded before she continued to slowly eat the meal. "It's...good."

She smiled lightly as she ate the food. Soon though they were both finished and Naruto dropped down 500 ryo for the food and stood and walked out with Haku heading towards the weapon store as they left Teuchi and Ayame smiled. "She looked good with him, doesn't she, Tousan?"

"Yes...She does, Ayame-chan. Maybe. Just Maybe. That's what he needs."

They both smiled and began the clean up of the store. The two shinobi continued down the street. Haku continued to see people glaring at Naruto and whispering and pointing towards her and looking confused. Naruto just seemed to ignore them. As they arrived at the Weapon Shop, Naruto opened the door and let Haku in; he followed behind her as TenTen looked up from the counter and smiled upon seeing Naruto. Over the years in the academy, she saw Naruto's antics as funny and she actually liked dealing with him in her shop. He had a pretty decent knowledge of weapons. Although he preferred the standard Kunai and Shuriken, he still was good for a talk. Her eyes saw the girl he was with and her mood darkened a bit if the truth be told. Even though she truly cared about Neji, she had a soft spot for Naruto and she didn't want to see a person she considered a partial friend get hurt.

"Yo! Naruto! What brings you to my store?" she asked. Her hair gave her a mouse like appearance Haku saw, but the girl seemed friendly.

"Yo, TenTen. I had to bring Haku-chan here. She needed new weapons or hers need to be repaired. And I know you're the best of the best for that. Besides, I need some new Kunai and Shuriken anyway."

"Her weapons are damaged?" Tenten frowned. She never liked when a weapon was damaged by its owner. She was taught that weapons are an extension of the body. But her eyes lighted up when Haku took out the silver needles and laid them on the counter Tenten looked at the bent tips and the design on them. They had snow flakes on the length. They were personalized and she picked them up. There were twenty five total "These are beautiful, Haku-chan. I will gladly repair these. They aren't that badly damaged. The bends aren't that bad and I can even sharpen them for you. I will help you also getting new ones to and I can personalize them like these!"

Haku smiled and nodded as TenTen was looking over them. She was even happier that they could be repaired and that TenTen could make her more and even put the personalized snow flakes on them.

Naruto smiled as he came up with 30 shuriken and 5 new kunai, setting them on the counter. TenTen smiled as she looked at them and she reached under the counter and placed a scroll on the counter.

"It'll be 500 ryo in total because this scroll also has 30 new Senbon for Haku while I work on hers. That sound right, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and nodded and placed the money on the counter. "Sure, TenTen-chan. This way Haku-chan and I can start training. Also you should stop by the new home we got. There is enough room in the back yard for you to train with us."

Tenten smiled and then nodded. "I'll consider it, Naruto. Well, you guys take it easy. Oh, and Haku-san. These senbon of yours will be done in three days. I will make sure you have fifty of them and they will all be personalized.

Naruto and Haku smiled and headed out, heading towards the house smiling in a good mood. They arrived at the house and let themselves in. Heading to the bedrooms, sure enough Naruto's things where delivered.

"Well, Haku-chan, let's take a break for now and relax. We will go see Zabuza-san tomorrow."

"Yeah that sounds good Naruto-san. I want to see how he is doing."

As they smiled, they both set off to their bed rooms to get some sleep for the next day. Naruto had the feeling it was going to be big, given the effect that Kakashi-sensei would want them to train sometime tomorrow as well.

To Be Continued!

A/N #2: Well here is my chapter 4 of The Fourth's legacy. I hope you guys are enjoying it. I look forward to hearing from you all! And remember Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

The Fourths Legacy

Chapter 5

by AvalonNakamura

A/N: Hey all. Avalon here with a new chapter for The Fourths Legacy. Sorry I disappeared for a week or so, but I lost my muse. She decided to go out drinking and never came home. But she finally came back, and it is time to begin the chapters again! ~laughs Demonically~ Let the fun begin. Like always, Naruto is not my property sadly. If he was, the show wouldn't be going to shitville. Well anyways, I now have a poll. Who should naruto get closer to next: Hinata or Ino? I will let you guys decide. But without further ado, on with the chapter!

***

The morning came early for Naruto who grumbled as he slowly rose out of bed and yawned while he scratched his head. He looked out the small window that was in his new room and smiled upon seeing the morning mist and fog as well as the sun just barely peeking at the horizon. He stretched and headed out of the bedroom only to hear a soft snoring coming from the bedroom down the hall. He smiled lightly. He was surprised Haku snored, but he wasn't about to judge.

"I should make breakfast before I go out in the back to begin my training." He stretched again and went down to the kitchen. Upon entering the large kitchen, he was stunned to see Kakashi sitting in it reading his little orange book.

"Ah. Good Morning, Naruto. I take it you're adjusting to your new home? I came by to spar with you and Haku-san this morning and I will treat you both to lunch afterwards. And I think Haku-san would like to see Zabuza. I have the passes for you two to go see him."

Naruto smiles slightly and nods to Kakashi. Before moving to sit near him, he grabbed a bowl of Konoha Korn flakes. He sat down and observed the cycloptic jonin and had to ask, "Why Kakashi-sensei? Why did you agree with me? You could have killed both Haku-chan and Zabuza-san."

Turning his visible eye away from his book, he looked at the blonde ninja. And then gave him an eye smile. "Simple, Naruto. They were no longer our enemies. They had become refugee ninja who sought protection and a place to live. I gave it to them."

Naruto looked at him and nodded before finishing his breakfast. He then sputtered as Haku walked down the stairs. She only was wearing a very baggy button up shirt the really wasn't doing a good job of keeping her covered. If she would turn the right way, it would completely slip off her shoulders and Naruto and Kakashi would have quite the show on their hands.

"Ha-Ha-Haku-chan!" Blinking the sleepy ice user slowly realized that she was wearing only her night shirt and that Naruto and Kakashi were getting a good idea on how much she actually hide with her kimono and battle outfit. She turned as bright red as a tomato and bolted back up the stairs as the two shinobi shared a look with each other after her retreat.

"I saw...little foxes....Kakashi-sensei..."

"You and me both, Naruto, I didn't expect her to wear cute things like that..." He coughed and quickly went back to his book before she came back down and smiled lightly, still embarrassed.

"Ano...Kakashi-sempai? Why are you here?"

Raising his eye again to look at Haku who was now dressed in a light blue kimono. He eyed smiled towards her. "Well, Haku-san, I came here to spar and train with you two this morning and then to treat you both to lunch before I took you to see Zabuza. I thought the two of you would like that."

Haku smiled hearing Zabuza mentioned. "Hai! I would, Kakashi-sempai. But what do you mean sparring and training? I thought Naruto was stronger than you?"

At this the Konoha Korn flakes spit out of Naruto's mouth. He started to cough as Haku ran over to start patting him on the back. "N-n-no way, Haku-chan! I am no where near Kakashi-sensei's strength. I am only a Genin; He is a Jonin. I learned that when he was fighting Zabuza. I couldn't even follow their fight..."

Haku looked shocked. There was no way he was telling the truth. The Charka he had was easily Jonin or Special Jonin level, but he was calling himself a Genin. What could that mean? Was it all just pure potential? She couldn't begin to fathom what strength Naruto could obtain if that was just his natural potential.

"If...you say so, Naruto-kun..." Haku then turned to look at Kakashi for a bit of information to which Kakashi just eyesmiled to her, showing that he wasn't going to tell anything. She narrowed her eyes and then grabbed a piece of fruit before sitting at the table. "So, we are going to train? Well given that I am a Special Jonin and Kakashi-sempai is a Jonin, it doesn't sound fair to Naruto-kun..."

Kakashi shook his head. "You two will spar. I will be training. I will show Naruto some jutsu and you as well, Haku-san. You should learn some of Konoha's classic Jutsu. If you are a Special Jonin here, it would be better if you knew some of our Jutsus."

Her eyes widened slightly as Kakashi said that. She was confused as to what Jutsu he could be referring to. She didn't know that Konoha had any specific jutsus so it would help her to learn some. After all, she was now a member of the Shinobi of Konoha. "Ano...when you say Konoha Jutsu? What do you mean Kakashi-sempai?"

He eye smiled again and then started to think. "Well there is the Shunshin no Jutsu for Konoha and our version of the Kawarimi no Jutsu, which uses logs mostly. Besides that, I merely wish to see how you and Naruto would fair sparring with each other. And I almost forgot..." He reached into his pouch and withdrew a large packet and placed it down on the table near Haku. She picked it up and looked at it carefully but then confusion crossed her face. Kakashi chuckled quietly. "Those are the seeds Hokage-sama promised you, Haku-san. He had me bring them here."

She then smiled brightly and quickly stood and went to a nearby drawer and placed the seeds in them.

"I will plant these tomorrow. I hope they bloom and grow beautifully"

Kakashi and Naruto both smiled as she let a more feminine side show when she spoke about flowers. Naruto then had a small idea. "Haku-chan? You like flowers right?"

At this Haku nodded and continued to gently eat the apple she picked up. "Well there is a flower shop here. And I went to the academy with the girl whose family runs it. I am sure she can help you with the food and the stuff needed for those flowers."

Haku smiled brightly at this and nodded happily. "Sure Naruto-kun. I think that will help."

At this, Naruto got up, put away his food, moved to grab his jacket and shirt and pants, and headed to the bathroom to change. "I will get dressed and then we can do our spar and training a bit, then we can go see Zabuza. If we have the time, we can go visit Ino at the flower shop. I am sure she has the stuff we need for a garden."

Haku stood and bowed lightly to Kakashi. "Allow me to go change as well and we can begin this training and sparring, Kakashi-sempai."

Kakashi nodded, put away his book, and stood before he headed over to the nearby window and looked out. He finally got the word from the Hokage. He had been curious now since his days as an ANBU. He had his answer. He finally got the permission from the Sandaime to know exactly who Naruto was and he hated himself. He couldn't tell Naruto, but now he would make up his mistakes. The way he treated the boy and how much of a fool he was—he knew he should be ashamed. He let down his teacher and his second father figure...

'Minato-sensei...' Kakashi thought to himself. 'I hope you can forgive me for not being there to protect your son. I was a fool. You and Obito are probably laughing at me right now, but I will make it up to him. I will help him become a great ninja in your name, Minato-sensei.'

After he let his thoughts wander to his foolishness, he waited for the two ninja to come to the door and it didn't take long for the two of them to arrive.

"Ready, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi nodded and they headed out into the back yard. Near the lake, he stopped near the shores and turned to face the two young ninjas.

"Well, let's get started right. First, Haku-san, it is quite easy for these two jutsu. First the Kawarimi no Jutsu."

He began to show Haku the hand seals and she quickly picks them up. She soon starts to get them quicker and quicker. As she did that, Naruto began to do his morning work out; he removed his jacket and moves to the ground, and began to do his morning push ups, grunting quietly as he did them. Haku noticed this and slightly blushed as Naruto continued to do his push ups.

"Very good, Haku-san. You're a fast learner for signs. I personally would like to learn how you do your one handed seals."

"Ano…Kakashi-sempai. I can only do those seals because of my bloodline. No one else can learn one handed seals."

Kakashi seemed to get a bit depressed realizing that he wasn't able to learn the one handed seals but smiled brightly.

"Well, in that case, Haku-san, there are some Mizu jutsu that I do not know. If you by chance know them and have the time later, we can trade jutsu with each other. How does that sound?"

Haku smiled and nodded as Naruto switched to sit ups. He was already sweating like crazy and removed his black shirt too, causing Haku to stare for a few seconds before turning to regard Kakashi who was eye smiling.

'She seems romantically interested in Naruto. Well, it looks like he has his dad's luck with the women. I will do everything I can to help him at least get a bit of happiness.' As Kakashi thought this, he then got himself ready.

"Alright, Haku-san, this one is a little bit more difficult. This is the Konoha Shunshin no Jutsu. It uses either Smoke or a whirlwind of leafs. Now watch the hand seals and do them in this exact order."

He then begin to go through the hand seals for the Shunshin no Jutsu as Haku watched closed she continued to watch the seals as Kakashi did them three times in a row before finally he disappeared, reappearing behind Naruto. As Haku looked she blushed as her eyes immediately went to Naruto's back. She quickly ripped her eyes away from the sight as Kakashi walked over to her.

"You try it, Haku-san, only while using leaves. You should be able to appear where you want with the leaves."

Haku nodded and began to go through the hand seals before she felt comfortable with the speed she was using for them, and then she used the jutsu. Soon after she did, she disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves, only to reappear behind Kakashi. She smiled as she succeeded in the jutsu and Kakashi turned around and began clapping.

"Well done, Haku-san. I am surprised. You're a very fast learner. Now that Naruto has warmed up..."

He motions to Naruto who is standing next to the lake with the sweat sparkling on his body in the sun. Haku watched and turned a light pink.

"We can start the spar. Alright. Beg-"

Before he could finish the word, however, another voice could be heard. "Naruto-kun! Haku-chan!" The voice came from the side of the house as the brown haired female stepped into sight. "Oh here you ar-"

Her words died on her lips as she seen the Shirtless sweaty Naruto she felt her chest tighten and she felt warm all of a sudden. 'Wow...I didn't know he was hiding that body under that hideous color!' Tenten thought to herself as she walked into the back yard only to be greeted by a waving Naruto and a bow from Haku and a happy "Yo!" from Kakashi. She stood near Haku and looked at Kakashi and bowed.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei. I haven't seen you in the family store for a while."

"Ahh, Tenten-san. Well, Tousan's sword hasn't needed sharpening, but I suppose I could stop by. I haven't had a good drink in a while and your dad is a good host. What brings you here to Naruto's and Haku's home?"

"They invited me to come train and spar in the morning, so I decided to take them up on the offer."

Kakashi smiled and nodded before looking at Naruto. "Hey Naruto, think you can handle these two Kunoichi?"

Naruto grinned and then stretched a bit. "Sure Kakashi-sensei. I won't hurt them but as long as Tenten-chan agrees no weapons, sure. I will spar with them both at the same time!"

The two girls looked at each other and smirked. He was underestimating them. Sure TenTen wasn't a strong physical fighter, but she could hold her own so she grinned and nodded. Soon the three were standing in a triangle pattern with Kakashi watching from a small distance. "Well now, this should be interesting. Begin!"

He brought down his hand and the three started to rush towards each other.....

To Be Continued

A/N#2: Yes I am a bastard! Mwahahaha Super cliff hanger! Sorry guys no three way sparing action yet; this was just the build up to it. I will be writing the spar and the visiting of Zabuza and Ino here the next chapter. Well, guys, like always, many thanks to my beta, King Hawke, without who, my grammar would suck big hairy monkey balls. And thanks to all my loyal readers.


	6. Chapter 6

The Fourths Legacy

Chapter 6

By: Avalon Nakamura

A/N #1: Well guys this is the first time I am posting a chapter up this quick after the last one. Well I don't know why but I feel like getting up the three way spar and see if I can do it right. Sadly, don't expect much. I am not good with fight scenes as the bridge scene should have shown. But Without further ado, on with the show!

As Kakashi brought his hand down, he watched the three preteens rush towards each other. Well, Haku and TenTen Rushed in. They knew Naruto was a close range fighter and Haku experienced his strength before. Now if she could only keep her eyes off his abs, she would be good.

"Tenten-san! Go for his legs. They are his strength. If we keep him from Using Kage bushin, we shouldn't have any problem with defeating him."

"Right, Haku-san! Naruto uses his speed a lot. So if we manage to keep him in close without his kage bushins, we should win this!"

Now Naruto knew he was trouble. He knew he could handle the girls, but fate yet again decided to bite him right in the ass. The girls were not fighting each other. They were teaming up on him. He tried to think quickly. He knew it was only a spar but this could end very badly for him.

"KUSO! No fair!" He cussed as Haku reached him first and began to throw punches and kicks at him. He easily matched them and the cussed louder as Tenten reached them and began to join in. The two girls seemed to mesh quickly and they were starting to land some of their hits on Naruto. He was being driven back!

"Don't let up, Tenten-san!"

"Right!"

Kakashi smiled at this. He wondered what Naruto would do. Naruto had the physical strength to easily over power the girls. But it was two on one. It seemed Tenten's fighting style merged perfectly with Haku's and Naruto was taking hits.

"Damn it! I can't risk hurting either of them!"

Naruto thought as fast as he could and smirked. He started to block more and waited. Then it happened. Haku misstepped and Naruto got the opening he needed. As Haku brought her leg up to kick, Naruto grabbed it and spun using her weight and momentum against her. She eeped as her pants pulled down a bit and Naruto let go, tossing her into the lake with a splash. Tenten caught him in the back with a spin kick which Naruto rolled through and smirked. He was far enough away and Tenten saw it too late.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUSTU!"

"KUSO!"

Tenten was now faced with two Narutos who both were still dripping wet. They smirked as they both started to advance on her until...

"_Suiton!_ _Teppōdama!"_

The Narutos looked in time to see two rock sized blasts of water leave Haku's location. The woman looked pissed; her hair was soaked as was her outfit and the two water blasts were moving fast. The real Naruto Dodged the one but the Clone wasn't as lucky. The water blast hit him and he poofed out of existence. Naruto at that point in time realized the mistake in his plan...Haku was originally from Kirigagure and she knew Suiton Jutsus.

"Oh shit!!" Now Naruto was dodging the water blasts as Haku was standing on the water panting lightly before an evil smirk passed her lips. Naruto felt a shiver go up his spine as Kakashi continued to watch. This was entertaining. The two girls were keeping Naruto moving and Naruto made the mistake with Haku and now he had to find a way to get her out of the water but Naruto was having No luck.

"Naruto-san! You got me all wet in this spar! I will show you how to use water! I don't need to throw you into the water. I will throw the water at you." She began to go through a set of hand seals as Tenten attacked Naruto again and she was barely managing to dodge Naruto's returned blows. She was surprised at how strong Naruto was. Now she knew she had to keep him occupied until Haku was done.

'This isn't good!' Naruto thought to himself. 'With Tenten-Chan's attacking me, I can't stop any of Haku-chan's Jutsus. I am in trouble here. I should keep my mouth shut that I could handle both. Haku-chan is a fricking Special Jonin. I am gonna be lucky not to be sore for weeks after this!'

As his thoughts continued, he was barely dodging Tenten's kicks and one caught him in the chest and winded him. Tenten smirked to herself as she used the momentum to flip him onto his back and in line for any jutsu Haku was preparing.

"NOW, HAKU-SAN! HE IS DOWN!" As Tenten shouted to Haku, she finished the Hand signs and nodded to Tenten who jumped out of the way.

"Ready, Naruto-san!"

Naruto raised his head. He was still winded and he knew he lost this spar. As Haku finished the Hand Seals, a wave of water formed all around Naruto, and Kakashi knew right then that Naruto lost. He waited till it happened to call the spar and happen it did.

"_Suiton! Daibakufu no Jutsu!"_

As she sends the jutsu, a large burst of water flowed out and slammed into Naruto, spinning him around like he was in a washing machine and pulling him into the lake before Haku hopped off the top of the water and landed near Tenten. She started to wring the water out of her hair as Kakashi called the spar. He knew that Jutsu would tire Naruto easily. As he walked over to Haku, he poofed a towel out of one of his scrolls which she wrapped herself in.

"Arigato, Kakashi-sempai."

He nodded as he turned to look at the lake. Naruto burst from it, panting slightly. He dragged himself out of the lake and it was then that the girls lost their own personal fights. Nose bleeds developed. Haku didn't expect her jutsu to do that. Naruto was now naked as the day he was born. Both girls saw Naruto was a natural blond and the boy had muscles on his legs and dear god Haku had never seen one before but she liked what he had between his legs. Tenten herself was almost drooling. She had seen Neji naked when he used the lake to cool off after a training session. But now she realized exactly what Naruto had been hiding with those horrid orange jump suits. She liked the sword he was packing!

"Ow....Haku-chan...That was a little too much...I feel like I was sent through a washing machine..."

He groaned as he stood and then realized he was naked. He smirked sheepishly and hid behind a nearby Bush as Kakashi laughed hard.

"Ano...Kakashi-sensei. It isn't that funny!"

He didn't seem to realize the effect he had on the two girls. Kakashi did however and his keen nose could pick up the faint smell of arousal on both girls as he moved over to the bush, taking out a scroll and tossing it to Naruto.

"Here, Naruto. I planned on giving you this anyway. Consider it a congratulations gift on getting Zabuza and Haku to join us. It is a new set of clothes. So change and we can get going."

Naruto quickly nodded; he would thank Kakashi-sensei later. As he dressed and stepped out from behind the bush in a black tank top with the Konoha Symbol on the front of it and a pair of standard issued Shinobi pants with a leg holster and his ninja pouch on his butt, he smirked. He looked sharp and even the girls agreed. But he looked better naked though neither of them would admit it out loud.

"We-well! I should be getting back to my families shop!" a red faced Tenten said before bowing to all three of the others.

"I will stop by again tomorrow to spar again with you guys! It was fun!"

She then took off quickly as Naruto went to ask why she was so red and if she was ok. He pouted lightly as she took off and then smiled quickly again as Haku got control of her blush before Naruto could notice. Kakashi had moved beside him.

"Well, you two, that was a decent spar. Haku used the water to her advantage Naruto. Now you realize what you should do when fighting a Suiton user. You should get them away from the water."

Nodding lightly, Naruto placed his hands behind his head and grinned brightly. Kakashi took out two small laminated cards and handed them to the two.

"These are your passes to go see Zabuza. But for now...I will have to let you two go alone. I have to visit somewhere first. How about I treat you two to dinner after you see Zabuza and stop at the flower shop for Haku-san!"

Naruto pouted lightly until Kakashi offered the dinner and then nodded. Taking the card as Haku took hers and placing it in her small little bag she had letting it hang on her waist, she then blushed again looking at Naruto. She got herself under control as Naruto looked at Kakashi and smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei...Oji-san told me where you go. Say hi to Obito-sensei for me."

He smiled as Kakashi's eye went wide as a small tear ran down his face. He kneeled down to Naruto's level and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders before speaking. His voice quivered.

"I will, Naruto. I think Obito would be happy to know you say hello to him. I will tell him and I will see you at Ichiraku Ramen for dinner."

Naruto smiled and nodded as Kakashi poofed away. He turned to face Haku and smiled.

"Well shall we, Haku-chan? We can visit Zabuza-san first then hit the flower shop."

Haku smiled and nodded. Soon the two were walking towards the Hokage tower where Zabuza was being held. The two guards stepped aside as Naruto and Haku approached. and entered the large building.

"Well now to find out where he is in here."

As Naruto looked on the register he spotted it. He nodded and turned back to Haku who was looking out the window, her hair still damp from the spar. He couldn't help but blush. She looked good! Her clothing had mostly dried but he could see her lithe form from this angle. He then coughed as she turned to look at him.

"He is on the third basement floor."

"Ok. Let's go, Naruto-san!"

As they approached the elevator, Naruto couldn't help but feel some genuine happiness. When they reached the elevator and pressed the button, they were stunned when the elevator opened and the Hokage stepped out. He smiled at them, "Ahh…are you two here to visit Zabuza? I had just gone there to give him his final paper to make him a complete citizen of Konoha. I have yours as well, Haku. I will drop it off at your home tomorrow. I have a meeting I have to be in right now. We will talk tomorrow."

He smiled as Haku nodded and let him pass. As he passed, Naruto and her entered the Elevator and pressed the button for the appropriate floor. As they arrived, they were stopped by an Anbu.

"Halt! Show your passes."

As Naruto and Haku took out the passes and handed them to the Anbu. They waited as they were looked over and soon were handed the pass back.

"It looks in order. You may proceed. Zabuza is in cell 4."

"Thank you Neko-san!"

The Cat masked ANBU nodded and let them pass. When they reached the cell they found Zabuza sitting there reading a book on Konoha.

"Zabuza-sama!"

His eye twitched at that as he looked up and his eyes softened seeing Haku and Naruto there.

"I told you to stop calling me that Haku. I am not your master and you are not my tool. You are my friend, and more importantly, you are like my own daughter."

Haku flushed at this. As Zabuza stood and moved to lean on the bars. He smiled gently as his eyes softened before looking at Naruto.

"Hey, Gaki! You haven't been trying anything with Haku, have you? Cause if you have, I will make sure you turn into a girl. You hurt her and nothing will stop me from hurting you."

"Zabuza-san! Naruto-san has been a perfect gentleman! He even gave me the biggest bedroom and bathroom in the home the three of us are going to share."

Naruto meanwhile chose wisely to stay quiet. He smiled as he leaned against the wall to let Zabuza and Haku have their time.

"Oh. So he is a gentleman. Well, at least we were right, huh, Haku? We found a home and we found a friend. Hey! Gaki! This may not mean anything to you yet. But from now on, you're a friend of mine. And I will not let anything happen to you. This is a promise...On my nindo."

Naruto went wide eyed and a few tears came out. "Friends...hahaha. I haven't had a friend. I look forward to it, Zabuza-san!"

The blond smiled brightly at the man as he nodded and turned back to Haku.

"Well, Haku, one more day and I will be home."

She smiled and nodded. They spent the next hour talking about the three way spar and Zabuza couldn't stop laughing at how Naruto lost the fight and even chided Haku for causing him that embarrassment. Soon the time came though.

"Well you two better get going. I look forward to tomorrow. I will be released at 6pm. So you two make sure your here. I want a good dinner when I get out of here."

Naruto nodded and Haku bowed to Zabuza as they left. They only had one more stop to make before they could get home, shower, and get some sleep for training and sparring tomorrow. They both wanted to do something nice for Zabuza's release.

"Well Haku-chan. Last stop...Yamanaka Flower Shop!"

To Be Continued

A/N #2: Yeah I know I said this chapter would introduce Ino. But I ran out of steam. So that will be the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. I look forward to reading your reviews. And many thanks to King Hawke for betaing this and helping my poor grammar. Well This is a new poll. I don't wanna leave Zabuza alone. So Should I have him maybe fall for Anko or should I have him fall for Shizune! If you have a different suggestion, Leave me it in your review. And I will decide! Later on everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

The Fourths Legacy

Chapter 7

A/N#1: Well, guys, I have returned. Though I don't think people like this story. If you guys do, Let me know. I am beginning to think this story isn't liked. I need to know you guys' thoughts and ideas on this story. It is you guys who make me wanna keep it going and not abandon it. Also like I said in my hiatus I had a fight with my Beta but it has been fixed and everything is good again. So anyway! On with the fic!

As the two of them left the Hokage tower where Zabuza was being kept for his crime, Haku and Naruto stretched. As they looked around, Haku smiled; she liked this village so far. It had everything she could have hoped for. In Kiri, she had to fight for food. But she could tell here she would never go hungry and the people seemed fairly friendly, except they continued to glare at Naruto. She couldn't explain it.

"Well, Haku-chan! You ready? We need to hit Ino-chan's flower shop. It is about a five minute walk from here and I know they carry the Sapphire Tear. I use to buy them there when I wanted to use them in a vase when I actually had the ryo left from my food buying and the like."

Haku smiled brightly, nodded, and proceeded to follow Naruto as he led the way. She continued to observe the village. Her eyes caught the sign she didn't think she would see. She proceeded to place her hand on Naruto's shoulder and stopped him.

"Yeah? Haku-chan?"

"Naruto-kun....Is that really…a hot spring?"

He smirked and chuckled, placing his hands behind his head and smiling brightly before turning to look at the sign.

"Yep. Konoha's premier finest place. The Konoha Hot Springs. I heard the Fire Daimyo loves it. I use it every now and then. I tend to use it at night. It is a lot nicer to bathe and watch the stars and moon."

Haku smiled wistfully as she thought about it. She pictured herself in the hot spring and then turned a light pink as she wondered something.

"Naruto-kun?"

He blinked as she blushed a bit and looked at her a bit curious.

"Yeah?"

"Are the hot springs separate or shared?"

He smiled a bit then lowered his hands and began to think for a while as he then looked to the sky. He nodded to himself and then looked at Haku.

"Well it depends on the day. I know they use the weekend for the Shared Hot Springs. They say it gets more people to come...."

Haku turned a bit pinker and then worked her courage up a bit and finally said, "Well...if you want...We could go together all of us and relax and rest. I wouldn't mind it as long as it is you and Zabuza-san."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good Haku-chan. I think we can ask them to put the wall up that day if it is just us. I don't think they would mind; that way you could have privacy."

Haku smiled. She couldn't believe Naruto was this much of a Gentleman. It made her feel good but it also saddened her a bit. It was like he didn't want to look at her even if they were in a shared bath. She would have to break him of that. She was starting to feel like he was close to her so she wouldn't mind him seeing her like that if it was in the bath anyway.

"Ok, Naruto-kun. So where is this Ino-san's store?"

Naruto smiled and pointed towards the flower shop that was down the street where she could make out a blond girl working on some flowers that were out in the flower pots outside the store.

"Right there, Haku-chan. Her family owns the store; and when Ino-chan isn't on missions, she works the store."

He smiled as Haku walked with him. They got within 500 feet when Haku could smell the flowers. The entire area smelled beautiful. It made her happy. The smell was calming and relaxing. She smiled gently. As they neared, Ino who looked up when she sensed their chakra levels.

"Yo! Naruto! You here for some more flowers?"

Now Ino was not like a lot of the other Sasuke fangirls in Konoha. True, she worshiped the ground he walked on and knew he was the best at whatever he did, but she also was different. In the effect, she stopped being a bitch to Naruto after the academy. She learned he wasn't such a pathetic person when he began to come to her family's store to buy flowers. He would ask her for help and the like and she found he was an avid gardener as well as he knew what to do with the flowers and he actually helped her and her father develop a new species of Ninja Wolfbane.

"Kinda, Ino-chan. Haku-chan here is a new Special Jonin. She came with us back from our mission to join us. She wanted to plant some Sapphire Tears at the home the Hokage gave her, me, and the other ninja that joined us."

At hearing Haku would be living with Naruto, Ino went into Pervert alert mode and quickly moved to put him in a head lock, growling lightly. "She is living with you?!"

As Haku snickered watching Naruto squirm under Ino's head lock. She couldn't help but see a touch of friendship in the two of them.

"Hai. I am, Ino-san, as well as Zabuza-san. Hokage-sama said it would be best. That way we have someone around us so we wouldn't feel isolated in the village."

At this, Ino let the now blue Naruto go. He began to gasp for air as he got the air back in his lungs while he glared at Ino.

"So he isn't trying anything with you Haku-san?"

At this again Haku turned a light pink. "No...He isn't, Ino-san. He is a perfect gentleman. He has been showing me around the town and he is even helping me train in my taijutsu. I have speed. Naruto-san is helping me with my strength."

"Even though she can beat my ass with Suiton Jutsus..."

At hearing that muttered from Naruto, Ino went wide eyed. The girl was a Suiton user! This could help her family's store big time. She smiled at Haku.

"So your a suiton jutsu user, eh, Haku-san?"

Haku nodded at this curious as to why Ino seemed to be happy knowing she was a suiton user.

"Tell ya what. You guys came here to the store to get Sapphire Tears for you to plant right Haku-san?"

Haku nodded again she wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"Well, If you help the store on your free time with your suiton jutsus. And help us out around the place with watering and care of the plants. I will give you 750 ryo worth of Sapphire Tears free and even help you plant them."

Naruto went wide eyed at this as well as did Haku. He never heard of Ino doing this and it shocked him.

"Wow! That's nice of you, Ino-chan."

Ino grinned brightly as Naruto said this. And it would give her an excuse to see Naruto's home and make sure he wasn't making Haku do anything wrong. It would give her someone to talk to and maybe get another friend.

"Umm…if you want me to, I will gladly accept your offer. I can come over tomorrow and help you because I want to visit the hot spring tonight, if that is okay."

"Sure, Haku-san! If you don't mind, I can come with you to the hot spring. I love soaking at night. I will see if Sakura can come and the rest of the girls. It is good if you make friends with the others."

Haku smiled at that and nodded. It sounded fun to her. She figured it would be a good thing if she made friends with the other girls.

"That sounds wonderful, Ino-san. I will stop here tonight at 8 to meet you to go there."

"That works. Tomorrow you can by stop here and I will get tousan to help carry the flowers to your guys' home and he will be happy to see someone taking an interest in those flowers again."

Naruto smiled as Ino turned around, hearing male voices from inside the store. She frowned and then turned to the two of them, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Well, guys, I wish I could talk more but I gotta get back to work. I will see you at 8 tonight Haku-san. And, Naruto....No peeking when we go!"

Naruto hmphed.

"I won't, Ino-chan. I am not a pervert!"

Smiling, Ino nodded and headed into the store. As Haku and Naruto made their trek back to the house, Haku felt happy. She felt like she made a new friend tonight. Naruto watched her from the corner of his eye and he smiled to himself. He knew Ino would love Haku.

"She likes you, Haku-chan. Tonight, you two will probably become friends while you're there. I am glad you made a friend this soon, besides me, that is."

"You're right...Naruto-san...It feels nice. Well, I think I will make dinner tonight. I know of something you will like, I think. I learned it when Zabuza-san and I were in Iwagakure. It is called Roast pork. I will make it tonight."

Naruto grinned brightly as he opened the door to their home and let her in and stepped in with her.

"Sounds good, Haku-chan. I can't wait."

She then headed to the kitchen to begin the prep work for it..

To be continued...

A/N#2: Well, like I said, guys, I have returned. And thanks to KingHawke for betaing this. I look forward to hearing you guys' ideas and thoughts on this story. Next poll is ready. I am wondering. Should I somehow let naruto find out who his father is early? Or wait till after he meets Hinata and then heads of the training trip? Well give me your thoughts and ideas. My yahoo instant messenger name is BlackHaru_kun so if you guys wanna add me go ahead. I love talking to my fans. So drop me a line. Just let me know your messaging me as a reader. Take care guys and sorry about the delay in this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Fourth's Legacy**

**Chapter 8**

by: AvalonNakamura

A/N#1: Hey guys. Sorry about the long time between chapters. I have not been feeling well and I had a stye on my eye which recently burst. Allowing me not to feel the pain anymore. So I have decided to come back hopefully with a bang. So without further ado. Here is chapter 8 of The Fourth's Legacy. Also guys I am in the process of having this betaed. So Once it is finished the fixxed version will be up

* * *

"regular talking"

_'sakura and Naruto talking mentally'_

"_**Demons, inner sakura and summons"**_

* * *

Haku entered the kitchen grabing a nearby apron that strangely had snowflakes on it. She gently shrugged and began the prep work for the roast pork. She started to get the oven ready and deftly moved to the fridge pulling out the pork.

Smiling lightly she grabbed a nearby roast pan and started to grease it up. Starting to hum gently she looked up smiling seeing Naruto doing a small set of work outs in the dining room. She smiled as he did his work up. The way his muscles moved under his shirt as he did the workout. She could imagine what the rest of his muscles were doing. After all she saw what the rest of his muscles looked like. Grinning lightly to herself. She began to prepare the roast.

Looking through the cupboard she found some various spices. Nodding lightly to herself she pulled down the Garlic powder. Onion salt, Season All and something she seen used before. Something called Parsley. She began to work on the roast putting the spices on it and gently massaging them in. She smiled as she finished getting it ready. Opening the oven she gently slid it in. Nodding again to herself. She turned her attention again to Naruto who now was doing hand stand pushups as the was grunting lightly with the strain he then finished and flipped backwards landing on his feet he grinned brightly at her and then looked at the clock.

"Zabuza-san should be getting out in about a half hour Haku-chan. Shall we go get him while the food cooks?"

He asked his face lit up by his ever present smile. She couldn't help but gently smile back at him.

"Hai, Naruto-san. The roast will take about 2 and a half hours. We will be able to be there to pick him up. That way he can have dinner and he can join us tonight in the hotspring. Do you think you could invite some people you know?"

Naruto seemed to think a bit and then smiled he grabbed the nearby phone and started dialing out.

"Oi! Shikamaru! Yeah...It's me Naruto. Hey Can you grab Choji and Shino and Kiba...We are going to the hotsprings to welcome a new Jounin to the village. See if Asuma-sensei can come. I know Kakashi-sensei will already be there. So We can celebrate right."

Smiling Naruto nodded a few times.

"OI! Don't you say it's too troublesome. I will kick your ass Shikamaru!....What! NO! Not at Shogi! I mean for real! Yeah...Alright. We are meeting there at 8 tonight! Alright. See you guys there."

Giggling lightly at his antics on the phone Haku quickly went to change while Naruto grabbed a new shirt and pants from his room. He waited downstairs as Haku came back downstairs it look all he had not to gawk at her. She was wearing the same kimono she wore when he first met her. The pink one with small swirls on it. She smiled seeing it caught his attention.

"Well Naruto-san. Shall we go?"

He quickly nodded and got up not trusting his own voice at the present moment. He quickly moved to walk next to her. He smiled as he opened the door after she made sure the roast was on low. He held the door open for her as they both left the house making sure the security seals were on it. They began their trek towards the jail tower.

"Do you think You and Zabuza-san will like it here Haku-chan?"

She blinked in confusion when he asked her this she seemed to think lightly as she walked and then nodded.

"I believe so Naruto-san. Why do you ask?"

As he sighed Naruto looked to the side of the road where a few people were glaring at him and shooting him death looks.

"I am not well liked by the people here Haku-chan...The only ones who actually care are Ojii-san...Ayame-chan....Teuchi-san...Kakashi-sensei.....Sakura-chan sometimes...and Sasuke-teme...Most of the others don't care if I am alive..."

Haku went wide eyed at this. Her fears were now confirmed. He did know. His eyes didn't lie when she saw them before. Somehow and for some reason in this village Naruto had grown to know the same hate she had experienced. He knew and now she knew why he hid behind the mask.

"Naruto-san....I know very well what you mean....My mother....Loved me deeply. But when...I developed the blood line...Like I told you. Father went nuts...He killed mother....then tried to kill me....I activated my bloodline and killed him and the others with him...I spent the next 3 years eating garbage.. and trying to survive. The winters were so cold....I lost count Naruto-san...How many times I had to steal to eat...And then...it happened...I was 6 when they tried...three men...Tried to rape me Naruto-san...."

As she said this tears began to form in her eyes as Naruto gasped he moved to face her his eyes filled with worry and sympathy as he observed her. She locked her chocolate brown eyes with his cerulean blue ones.

"It hurt...They beat me...tore off what little clothes I had on...They went to violate me. I prayed back then to die before it happened...But it never came...as soon as their hands touched my skin I felt the warmth of their blood...When I opened my eyes....Zabuza-san...Was standing there with one of them dead next to me. He was cut clean in half by the _Kubikiri_ _Hōchō, _I have never seen him so furious as I did that day. The words he said....Still ring true..."Garbage....Thats what you pathetic things are....Attacking a child...for your sick pleasure...and a young girl no less....You die by the Demon's hands today." Those were his words...He slaughtered them....And I was happy...someone cared enough to save me....He took me under his wing the next day...when he found me by the bridge."

She started to cry now. At this Naruto did the only thing he could think of he grabbed her into a tight hug and held her soon she was holding onto him tightly crying hard. Sobbing he knew now why she seemed scared. Without Zabuza...She felt like the monsters of the past would come back. She thought some one would hurt her. Soon he heard a voice he had only heard at the Great Naruto bridge.

_**'SO! THAT'S WHY THE VIXEN IS TERRIFIED!'**_

Going wide eyed Naruto was now even tenser. The voice...Kyuubi....

_'You....what do you want Bake yarou!'_

_**'KU KU KU! Is that anyway to talk to the one who helped you save both the one you call brother and this fragile Ice flower in you arms?'**_

_'You....helped....me? Why....Would you help me?'_

_**'I may be a demon little kit...but I am still alive...I will show you what I mean tonight while your at this hotspring of yours. KU KU KU! Look forward to it Kit!"**_

_**' damn you....You even think of hurting anyone....'**_

_**'KU KU KU! Me? I wouldn't harm those you call your friends and family...After all...What would that accomplish besides making you more pissed at me? But for now young one. Help the Ice Flower more...She knows what it is like to experience the true hatred you humans are capable of...'**_

As the link closed Naruto held the crying girl in his arms when a voice was heard.

"WHAT DID YOU DO GAKI!"

Naruto turned to see Zabuza standing there glaring harshly at him with a confused looking Kakashi he realized how this looked now. With a crying Haku in his arms and him holding her it looked like he did something wrong.

"Wait! I didn't do anything Zabuza-san! Kakashi-sensei! Believe me...I was telling her that I wasn't well liked...and....."

Through her sobs Haku looked at Zabuza her eyes showed the pain of a past remembered and it clicked in Zabuza as he moved and gently pulled her into a hug she started bawling harder as she held tightly to him.

"She told you....didn't she gaki....about the bastards....and what they tried to do to her in the past...She opened up...It's alright Haku...Let it all out. You needed this for years...Cry...those bastards will never harm you. And Now not only I, But Naruto....and Kakashi-san...Will be here to protect you..."

At this Kakashi looked at Naruto who moved over to the side. He soon joined his young pupil and looked at his with his eye demanding answers...

"She told me Kakashi-sensei...what happened to her before Zabuza-san found her...That she was nearly raped when she was 6...before Zabuza saved her and killed the ones who tried..."

At this kakashi's eye went wide as he remembered when he was younger...How if it wasn't for him and Obito...Rin would have been raped many times..They managed to save her many times...But after Obito died...Rin changed...He remembered when he received the word...She had gone out on her mission and he was sent to help her cause she sent the distress signal. He didn't make it in time. He got there right as she was taking her last breaths Her words still burned into his soul to this very day.

* * *

* * *

Flash back No Jutsu

"Kaka.....shi.....You....came..."

She coughed up blood on his vest.

"RIN! NO! SAVE YOUR STRENGTH! THE MEDICS ARE COMING!"

Coughing up more blood she looked up at him.

"Ka...Kashi...I am a MedNin....I know...I am dieing...Make...them pay....Kakashi....It was....going to be a surprise....It was con....firmed...before I left....We were gonna...be parents...."

"You...were pregnant?....."

Kakashi's eyes went to her stomach where a large gash was as he started to cry harder.

Rin gently touched his face as she coughed blood again.

"It...was gonna...be twins....a boy....and a girl."

Kakashi's eyes started to tear up as he held Rin her blood coating his vest.

"Twins.....Mine....or.....Obito's"

"Yours.......Kakashi....We..were...gonna have Obito....and Kushina....back...."

Rubing the side of his face gently She looked at him as her brown eyes started to glaze over. She started coughing harder as she gently let a smile come to her face.

"Kakashi....I see....Obito....I never blamed he didn't either.........Kakashi...I love you...we all will be waiting...."

As her eyes glazed over Kakashi knew...It was done...He knew he lost her. He gently closed her eyes with his hand as the tears flowed from his eyes. He gently laid her down as he stood he lifted his Hitaiate his Sharingan blazing brightly.

"Rin...You go and wait for me on the other side with Obito....I will kill these bastards....The ones who took the last thing of family I had from me!"

With that Kakashi snapped out of his flash back his eye softened as he placed his hand on Naruto's head. His eye shown with unshed tears. He gently ruffled the boys hair and turned towards Zabuza.

"Naruto....You did right by holding her...I am proud to call you my student...When a woman cries...IT is a man's job to comfort her...You did well..."

Naruto lowered his head.

"Kakashi-sensei...We were planning on going to the hotsprings...We were gonna take Zabuza-san and Haku-chan..So they could make friends....Could you please come..."

Kakashi eye smiled at Naruto before walking over towards the now calmed down but still hiccuping Haku. Before looking at Zabuza he nodded towards the man and then turned to Naruto.

"Sure Naruto...I will come. As long as I can drink with Zabuza. This way we can get to know one another better."

Zabuza looked up and smiled lightly under his bandages.

"Sure Kakashi...I will come..After all. I am not a Jounin of Konoha. And it would be best to get to know the others. Come now Haku It's alright now."

She slowed her hiccups and looked at Naruto her eyes red with the tears she shed as he moved next to her she quickly grabbed his shirt. Causing him to gasp lightly as he was pulled into Haku and Zabuza. Zabuza looked at Naruto and nodded he knew she needed him too.

"Naruto-san.....Please....Don't hate me...."

Going wide eyed Naruto Quickly held Haku as well. His eyes showing tears lightly.

"Haku-chan....I could never hate you....You did nothing wrong. And you did nothing to make me hate you..."

She started to cry lightly again holding him and Zabuza.

"Gaki....I am about to say something to you, I do not know if you ever heard of it before. But If it means anything. Take it. I swear to you now Uzumaki Naruto...I Momochi Zabuza, Demon Of The Leaf. Claim you as one of my family. You are to me what Haku is. You will be seen by me as a son. I will protect you like I do her. I will not allow you to ever experience pain again. As long as I live you shall have a Family."

At this Kakashi went wide eyed. Zabuza just did the Ninja pledge. And had pledged to Naruto. A promise of Family and protection. Kakashi could only smile as Naruto began to cry gently at the realization.

'You deserve it Naruto. And these two will give you more love and protection than I can at this present moment'

As Kakashi let this thought in his head he smiled as he watched. Until the inevitable happened.

"OI! You Fucking Demon Brat!"

At this Naruto flinched as Kakashi glared at the clearly drunk Jounin. He smirked as he moved towards Naruto clearly ignoring Haku and Zabuza with him. Zabuza and Haku felt the tenseness in Naruto and then Zabuza went irate as the Jounin moved to hit him. He moved to block the hit with his sword.

"What the hell do you think your doing you piece of garbage?"

The Jounin Stumbled back from the block Zabuza did. His eyes flashing hate. As he glared at the former Kiri Nin.

"What the fuck are you doing? Why are you protecting that piece of shit? He deserves to die!"

Zabuza twitched at this as Kakashi moved to stand near Haku and Naruto. His presence was calming a bit to Naruto as Zabuza started to unleash tremendous amount of killing intent. As the Jounin pulled out a Kunai.

"MOVE YOU MORON! I HAVE TO KILL THE DEMON!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and Haku.

"He will die by Zabuza's hands. And I will attest to this."

Zabuza growled as he pointed the _Kubikiri_ _Hōchō _towards the other ninja his eyes blazing in fury.

"You dare wish to cause harm to the one I now consider family....You die by the hands of the Demon of the leaf!"

He quickly moved in a blur and he other ninja gurgled as he was completely cut in half. Soon a trio of ANBU showed up and looked at Zabuza who was placing the giant sword on his back.

"What happened here?"

The purple haired one with a cat mask on asked looking to Kakashi for the answers. Sighing lightly Kakashi moved over by Zabuza and then turned and looked at the dead ninja.

"The dead one was. He attacked Uzumaki Naruto with intent to kill him. I had bore witness to Momochi Zabuza pledge a Ninja family pact with Naruto. Making him one of Naruto's family. At which time Zabuza stepped in and protected him. The ensueing protection resulted in the death of this So called Ninja of the Leaf."

Nodding the ANBU looked at Naruto and nodded to him as well.

"Very well. We shall depose of this body. And we shall spread the word. That any harm sent towards Uzumaki Naruto or Momochi Haku will be dealt with as Momochi Zabuza sees fit. Citizens and Ninja alike."

She turned and watched as the other two ANBU proceeded to burn the body of the dead ninja. Turning back to Kakashi she nodded as they continue their work soon enough they were walking back towards the house.

"So dinner and a soak in a hotspring?"

Zabuza asked sounding impressed as they entered the house to the smell of cooking meat. He then placed the sword in the corner as Kakashi walked with him getting a wash bucket out and eye smiling towards them.

"Well Zabuza-san. I decided to make the Roast pork you bought us the one time."

Smiling Zabuza patted her head and grabbed Naruto.

"Sounds good Haku...But I have to have a talk with Naruto..."

Dragging him out back Zabuza looked at Naruto and his gaze softened as he looked at him. He then placed his hand on Naruto's head.

"Gaki...thank you....You accepted Haku and Me...Why?"

Naruto looked up at the elder Ninja and sighed lightly.

"Honestly Zabuza-san...I don't know why...but I felt you both understood. What it meant to be the odd one out. It took me years to gain some respect from just one person. It was harder to get even more than one...But when I seen you two..I knew..I knew you would understand me....Zabuza-san....You may not know...Do you know why I was called a Demon?"

At this Zabuza shook his head. He looked at the boy.

"I think....I can trust you Zabuza-san...you protected me today....What do you know about the Jinchūriki?"

At this Zabuza's eyes widened and he placed his hand on the young boys shoulder.

"The former Mizukage was one...They hosts of the Bijuu....."

At this Naruto looked at Zabuza.

"Yeah....I am one...I hold the Bijuu...."

Zabuza knelled down looking at Naruto in the eye.

"Which one?"

Sighing lightly Naruto turned and looked at the lake before answering.

"The Kyuubi No Yoko..."

"Naruto...I want you to listen to me carefully....You are not a Demon..You are simply a Jailor. You hold that horrid beast back...To me that makes you a hero. And You will always have my friendship and an Ally in me."

Smiling Naruto looked at Zabuza and then nodded.

"Your right Zabuza-san....

As Naruto said that the soft voice of Haku rang out from the back door.

"Naruto-san! Zabuza-san! Dinner is ready!"

Smiling Zabuza stood and turned towards the house. And he started walking towards it.

"Let's eat and relax at the hot springs. We can talk to Haku. She deserves to know as well Gaki...after all...It isn't good to keep secrets from Family...."

"Yeah!"

Smiling Naruto moved to enter the house as well a bright smile on his face.

**TO BE CONTINUED.....**

* * *

A/N#2:Well guys this is my return to fics. I shall be working on it more ^^ I will also be getting another chapter of my other fic up her soon. And thanks to the beta for this chapter Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Thanks bro ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**The Fourth's Legacy**

**Chapter 9**

**By: AvalonNakamura**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I am back! Again sorry for my absence but I have been having a hell of a month. Between my father moving in with me and the holidays fast approaching. It has been just a tad bit hectic but Hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter!**

gStandard Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

_**gDemon speaking and inner Sakura"**_

As Zabuza and Naruto entered the house, they were surprised to see someone neither of them expected in the kitchen at this time of night. The Sandaime Hokage stood there a small smile on his face as he lit his pipe and observed the two of them.

gAh, there you two are. I wanted to come personally to give you this final thing, Zabuza-san. This way no one in Mizu will ever cause you or Haku pain ever again."

As he spoke, the old man pulled a scroll out from his robe and handed it to the awe-struck Jonin. A small smile stayed on Sarutobi's face as he looked at Zabuza.

gAno....thank you, Hokage-sama..."

Opening the scroll, Zabuza's eyes went wide as he read what the hokage had written on the Scroll.

_As of 11pm on The date of October 27__th__, Momochi Zabuza and Momochi Haku have hearby been formally seen to be reconized as family by The Sandaime Hokage. They are granted the honor and respect of the Hokage and are granted along with Uzumnaki Naruto the rights of a family and are under the Clan Protection Act. Giving them the right to protect each other from any harm done to them they see fit._

_Signed,_

_Sarutobi Hiruzen_

_Sandaime of Konohagakure no Sato_

Zabuza's eyes softened and started to tear up as he looked at the aging Leader. He went to one knee in front of him.

gThank you...Hokage-sama....I speak for Haku....and Naruto...when I say thank you for the recognition as a family. We are deeply honored..."

At this Both Haku and Naruto looked completely confused as they continued to look between the Hokage and Zabuza.

gNe, Jiji! What does he mean?"

Naruto asked and was given stares of 'watch who you're talking to' as Kakashi started to laugh lightly and motioned to the Hokage, if he could answer. Seeing Kakashi wanted to educate the boy, he nodded lightly.

gNaruto....Hokage-sama has officially recognized the three of you as a family and, therefore, a clan… The Momochi-Uzumaki clan as it would be. And in such... He has granted you three the Clan Protection Act, meaning that only he or your own clan can pass judgment on any wrong doings that would transpire. As well as Sense he was recognized Haku and Zabuza..They have become Citizens of Konoha completely. They are no longer renegades of Mizu. They are in fact… Home."

As Kakashi continued to talk, Naruto's eyes were getting wider and wider. Finally he smiled and started to cry lightly; as he looked at the old man, he ran over and hugged him.

gJiji....Thank you...You finally gave me a family for real. Thank you..."

Smiling, the old man rubbed Naruto's back as Haku could only look on and smile. He seemed truly happy. She was happy the old man gave them the right to be the family, and Haku herself felt like crying in happiness. Instead she did the one thing she thought would be respectful.

gAno....Hokage-sama, would you please join us for our real first meal here in this house? As a family? We would be honored if the one Naruto-kun sees as his grandfather would join us."

Zabuza smiled and nodded in agreement grabbing some sake from the fridge and going about to get it ready to heat for him and Kakashi as well as the Hokage.

gI thank you, Haku-san...And I would love to but sadly...I still have to do battle tonight...with the evil known as paperwork, but I will stop by this weekend. If that is alright with all of you. That way I can truly sit and relax and enjoy a meal with all of you."

Nodding happily, Naruto moved to the table before smiling brightly at Hiruzen. He then laughed lightly.

gWe understand Jiji. Sure you know you're welcome here Jiji. You gave us this home. So you're always welcome here."

Smiling, the old man nodded to all of them and left the house feeling better as he moved toward the tower to do battle with the horrid paperwork again. One day he will find a way to defeat that foul beast.

Chuckling lightly, Kakashi sat down on the end of the table getting out his personalized sake cup set. He smiled towards Naruto as Haku giggled lightly. She was finally home. It finally hit her... She had a home. She had a place where she wouldn't have to run anymore. It felt good. Soon though the timer went off , Haku grabbed the food out of the oven and sat it on top of the stove, smiling. She started to get out the plates for them and set the around the table. Her face softened. She didn't realize she was that tense.

Soon dinner was done and Kakashi was chuckling as Zabuza downed another small cup of the heated alcohol and Naruto helped Haku clean the plates. Soon though, the two were done as Zabuza stood, smiling, and placed a hand on Haku's head, ruffling her hair. Soon after he did the same to Naruto, he moved to the bathroom he grabbed a small basket and looked towards Naruto and Haku.

gWell, you two, go grab your things. Kakashi and I are ready. We will be waiting here."

Smiling, he leaned against the wall as Haku and Naruto bolted upstairs. He looked over to Kakashi who stood and grabbed his basket. He eye smiled at Zabuza and moved to stand next to him.

gDo you think he will tell her, Kakashi?"

Hearing that question, the silver haired jonin sighed.

gI don't know, Zabuza...Somehow...the two of you have given him something he needed for a long time. And I will do everything in my power as his teacher to make sure he keeps it."

Nodding lightly, the taller one looked a little sad.

gHe was treated like trash....And he still has a heart...The boy has the potential to become an even bigger demon than I am....Yet he is stronger...A good shinobi...kills their emotions...but....A great shinobi uses their emotions to make them strong...He will be an amazing shinobi, Kakashi."

Nodding, Kakashi was rewarded with a loud crash followed by cursing.

gITAI! DAMN STAIRS!"

gAre you alright, Naruto-san?" came the soft lilting voice of Haku as she helped him up. The two of them were wearing light airy yukata's. Haku's was a pale light blue with swirl markings on the hem, and Naruto's was a dark blue with strangely enough the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back.

gYeah. I am fine Haku-chan. I am just not use to these robes..."

This brought a chuckle from the older men as they waited as the two young teens came over to them. Soon though the four of them were walking through the mild air heading towards the Onsen. A light mood circled them. Soon though, they arrived at the onsen. Only to receive another surprise of the night.

gSay...that again?" asked an embarrassed and flushed Naruto.

gI said...That tonight is a special mixed bathing night. I am sorry, but I thought you knew..."

Chuckling nervously, Naruto looked at Haku who had a small tinge of pink on her cheeks, she smiled lightly as Naruto was then handed a note from the attendant.

gAlso the Nara boy asked me to give you this, Uzumaki-san..."

Naruto opened the note and read it feeling dread already.

_Yo Naruto,_

_You probably were told this already, but it is mixed bathing here today. And well, With Ino already here, It would be troublesome to deal with her. We will come over tomorrow. I have all the guys in agreement. We will be at your place in the morning. Besides....It would be fun to watch you get beaten by a suiton user._

_Nara Shikamaru_

Sighing lightly Naruto looked at Kakashi and Zabuza. He had a smile on his face.

gWell.....You wanted to get to know people....but the guys aren't here...It's just the girls...So...Let's get this over with. I know I am gonna get pummeled..."

Chuckling lightly, Kakashi shook his head at Naruto's fear before starting to enter the Onsen.

gIt can't be that bad Naruto-san…" Haku said as Zabuza followed Kakashi, and she gently lead Naruto into the building.

gWe will see Haku-chan...."

* * *

To Be Continued....

* * *

A/n#2: Haha. Yes I know I am an asshole with my weird cliff hangers. But tomarrow will be super updates. So look forward to Naruto's adventures in mixed bathing! :D Anyway this being betaed by SeaBean. She is a good friend. And a good beta. I highly recommend her.

Seabean- *waves, nibbling on Pocky*


End file.
